Nos poussières érotiques
by LumiNuitey
Summary: Post T7. Prends garde à tes vices ma petite, lâcha Draco Malfoy d'une voix affectée. Il semble que je sois sur le point de te laver blanche comme neige avec mes drames.
1. Les sarcophages

**Titre :** Nos poussières érotiques

**Rating : **M

**Pairing :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy (entre autres)

**Disclamer : **Pour que son monde ait fait germer tant de choses dans la tête de ses lecteurs, Madame J.K Rowling est objectivement fabuleuse. Je déclare bien évidemment que tout ceci est à elle. Mais pas trop. Moins qu'on ne le croit, en fait. Tant que ce qui est reprit hors de ses pages est le fruit de notre propre imagination.

**Spoiler : **Cette fiction se base sur l'intégralité de la saga _Harry Potter_, épilogue final inclus.

* * *

**Partie I : « Comme les hypogriffes »**

* * *

**Les sarcophages**

* * *

Il y a de ces instants terribles et pittoresques où je les tends devant moi. Cette chair affalée sur mon squelette, ce petit air de cadavre encore là.

Elles sont émouvantes, ou hideuses.

Calleuses, plissées, distendues, gonflées d'arthrites, tâchées de vieillesse, bombées de veines molles ; chaque raideur de tendon grouille sous la peau comme un chat passant sous une bâche.

Nos poignes magiciennes ont peut-être sauvé le monde ; elles ont dilué des mixtures vaporeuses, répandu la nitescence de nos charmes, exhibé des symboliques distinguées comme le mariage ou la mode.

Nos mains se fanent, à l'instar de notre épiderme et de nos organes.

Toutes les vieilles mains se ressemblent : asséchées par le flux râpeux du sablier. Les miennes ont des réflexes fantomatiques, des sursauts recroquevillés, comme si à travers des trombes de temps disparus elles espéraient encore retenir un essentiel échappé depuis des lustres.

Les héros meurent. Leurs ennemis aussi. Nos chairs se flétrissent et des sillons lâches viennent s'incruster dans nos corps d'anciennes gloires.

Je suis, quelque part, perdu au fond de ce Manoir qui est mien, et qui m'appartient si peu à la fois.

Il faut le voir, mon Manoir. Il y a tant de choses enfouies dans ses dédales bien décorés.

Ce toit m'offense, parce qu'il abrite de ces pièces infamantes qui ne me font pas me sentir comme un douillet chez soi. Pourtant, cette demeure est mienne, parce que je connais tout de ses petits tombeaux ; des plus laids, et des plus beaux - dont la superbe et cadavérique proximité fait parfois naître un frisson solennel le long de ma colonne vertébral. C'est un lieu difficile à posséder, parce qu'il est si changeant d'un corridor à l'autre.

Au fond du premier étage, il y a le boudoir où ma fiancée et moi avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, à la sauvette, sur un sofa, en ricanant comme des gosses heureux de faire une grosse bêtise. Abolir la distance charnelle avant la nuit officielle de notre union, c'était notre façon peu révolutionnaire de nous moquer d'un mariage si bien arrangé.

Au deuxième, il y a la chambre laquée de nos grandeurs, où mon fils et celui de mon ennemi intime enterrèrent leur enfance au creux des draps, dans la chaleur sans souffle d'un mois de juillet, et quelque part aux alentours de minuit, une horloge sonnait une comptine grave, une marche funèbre, soulignant d'un refrain plein de _crouics_ et de _crouacs_ l'arrivée d'une mort bénigne et ponctuelle comme une ardente visiteuse.

Il y a d'autres pièces plus secrètes encore et vous ne les trouveriez pas si je n'étais pas votre guide, votre scribe de noblesse bien éduqué, vous ne pourriez saisir la joliesse déliquescente des hiéroglyphes peints dans les tapisseries.

Il y a cette penderie d'une taille impériale, qui renferme pour toujours une odeur de naphtaline, et qui est ce sanctuaire où ma mère, la Narcisse, rangea ses robes les plus somptueuses ; ces tissus poudreux, modelés, d'un temps de révérences et de castes, et qui valent aujourd'hui plus que les bijoux de la reine Moldue.

Il y a ce cabinet de travail, où mon père, Lucius, l'air aussi important qu'un Ministre des six planètes du système solaire, se penchait sur une paperasse méticuleuse, sa plume grinçante apposant de noirs caractères aux contours incisifs et élégants.

Il y a ces salles basses aux murs nus sous les planchers de nos salons, ce claque-murage de pierres glauques où nous fîmes des prisonniers, des torturés, des ombres affamées et aux abois pour hurler de rage ou de supplication dans le froid brumeux de nos caves.

Il y a cette chambre d'ami moelleuse, où la fille de nos invités m'attira quand j'avais quinze ans, et, toute à sa nonchalance gracieuse de jeune dame expérimentée, dénoua les cordons croisés de son corsage, ôta les grandes épingles de son chignon, secoua sur son dos de céruse un ruisseau noir et lustré, avant d'attirer mon visage rosissant entre ses seins chauds et ma verge chaste entre ses cuisses.

J'ai oublié son prénom, mais je sais qu'elle était toute imprégnée d'un parfum de luxe - des mirabelles, de la sauge -, et elle caressait mes cheveux avec un ravissement louche, comme jalouse de leur vernie.

Des cheveux blonds, la marque d'une race épurée, des cheveux blonds qui étaient ma marque et qui ont chuté avec les années. Cinquante ans, arrivée de l'automne : début d'une ruine interne en forme de tourbillons capillaires.

De ce don doré d'aristocratie, il ne me reste autour du crâne qu'une couronne lisse et blanche. Assis dans mon trône rembourré, - ce grand siège sculpté au fin fond de mon Manoir baroque, ma maison magnifique, mon tombeau embaumé - je suis cet Apollon défraichi que le temps a sucé de l'intérieur.

Celui qui a été.

Comme j'ai encore un peu de fierté et de coquetterie, je porte un bonnet en cashmere. Je suis le petit roi au bonnet.

On dit que dans son château isolé, Draco Malfoy attend, paré d'atours vaniteux. Selon la rumeur, il a des mines de pharaon déjà enturbanné.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **_Cette fiction se présentait au départ sous la forme d'un One-Shot ; lequel, de par sa taille plus que conséquente, m'a obligé à le découper en trois parties ; lesquelles, de par leur volume, ce sont tout naturellement divisées en chapitres. C'était plus fort que moi les enfants, il fallait que j'inscrive chaque chose dans un contexte :P _

_Certains d'entre-vous le savent, il s'agit d'une histoire reliée à deux autres : « Grains de sable » et « les jolies choses », abordées respectivement du point de vue de Harry, et de ceux de Albus et Scorpius. Leurs récits abordent certains événements que contiendra cette fic ; pas tous, cette partie-ci étant beaucoup plus creusée. _

_Cette fiction est tellement développé d'ailleurs, que l'action pourrait vous sembler lente au début... J'ai bien peur qu'il faille vous y faire. =) Mon introduction s'arrête là, j'espère que vous trouverez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai à l'écrire. Je vous embrasse !_


	2. Naomie, MarieJeanne & toutes les autres

**Naomie, Marie-Jeanne & toutes les autres**

* * *

Une étudiante en Art est venu crayonner mon portrait.

Elle me trouve attendrissant, cette petite conne. _Pittoresque_, à n'en pas douter.

Des éclats d'obsidiennes volent autour de ses doigts quand elle taille son fusain. Une suie de ramoneuse, qui incruste jusqu'à la cuti ses ongles durs de jeune fille. Ses mains crasseuses me révulsent. Je le lui ai dit. Elle s'en fout. Je la soupçonne, pour mieux m'agacer, d'ombrer la blancheur de ses pommettes avec ses outils charbonneux.

Une mine grasse serrée entre son pouce et son index, elle retrace les contours flapis de mon visage, mon ébauche avant l'Éternel dans du papier à grain bon marché. Peut-être, quand j'aurais trépassé, exposera-t-elle mon ultime croquis à la plèbe curieuse.

Je ne suis pas certain que cela me déplaise ; tant de portraits m'ont représenté, jouvenceau pâle et séraphique, la chair polie et arrogante semblant ciselée pour ne tâter que de la soie ou du cristal. Sans doute est-ce une justice karmique, de me voir enfin dessiné sous des traits avachis et repoussants - la poupée mondaine s'est dissoute en un polichinelle abject et boursouflé.

Je la laisse faire, peut-être soulevé d'une importance grossière et délectable à me laisser ainsi griffonner. L'attention de l'artiste me ravit, mais je me garde bien de l'en informer. Autour de ses bras lisses et fermes, des tatouages moirés s'enroulent, ils ont la singularité de me divertir ; ils sont comme ces tigres chinois qui impriment toute une robe en ondulant d'une extrémité à l'autre du tissu - pattes griffues dans le dos, gueule béante à la place du cœur.

L'étudiante passe environ trois fois par semaine, et ses bras sont une fresque mouvante que je ne me lasse de détailler. Quand elle me dessine, ses coudes pointent et sourient, ses aisselles nues me font des clins d'œil sous la frange colorée des épaules.

Elle me montre ses toiles aux natures mortes, parce qu'elle sait que j'aime ça, les natures mortes ; coupelles de fruits sur nappe duvetée, pêche tendre, jus sucrée ; lit défait des amants dans une alcôve, et la peinture exhale presque une odeur de peau aimée. Il m'arrive de perdre ma contenance, de contempler avec des soupirs d'âme énorme ; elle me dit qu'il ne faut pas être jaloux, que je reste sa nature morte préférée.

Charmante.

Je me fichais pas mal de son prénom, ça ne l'a pas empêchée de me dire qu'elle s'appelle Naomie. Elle est un peu moldue, un peu sorcière, elle porte des pantalons aux couleurs fluos d'un goût atroce, elle s'attache les cheveux avec sa baguette en un chignon brouillon et éclaté.

Naomie me donne l'impression d'être plus que ce qu'elle ne m'en dira jamais : quand elle bouge la tête, de minuscules poupées russes tintent délicatement à ses oreilles, des femmes toutes rondes et coincées, porcelaine laquée dans le creux de son cou. Une dame, dans une dame, dans une dame... Elles surgissent en multitude sous les lobes charnus, éclairent les parois de sa gorge comme d'humains joyaux de l'Est.

Naomie fume parfois d'étranges cigarettes, qu'elle porte à ses petites lèvres veloutées en susurrant des prénoms affectueux - _oh, ma douce Marie-Jeanne_... De ses dents, elle a fait jaillir cette fille inconnue, ce corps étranger auquel j'ai voulu goûter à mon tour. Et je ris comme un petit fou dans mon fauteuil, comme je n'ai pas ri depuis des années, dragon gâteux crachotant dans le halo du fumoir évasé.

Naomie, Marie-Jeanne et moi, avons souvent de lourdes considérations philosophiques. Elles me donnent envie de saisir ma canne, et de déambuler dans ma grande baraque. Mes yeux dilatés appréhendent alors chaque corridors dans des teintes d'oasis polychromes. Naomie me suit en raclant les murs, le pas dansant, les bras levés tournoyant dans les nacelles de volutes odorantes qui s'échappent de sa bouche.

Naomie, Marie-Jeanne et moi, sommes évanescents. Naomie me tend les bras, à travers la vapeur de MJ, et sa peau tatouée prend vie, élastique et éclatante, et la mienne est une écorce plissée, creusée de rides, je compare nos chairs, dans les tourbillons affectueux de la petite Marie.

Versatile, la cigarette change de nationalité, arbore à chaque inspirations une nouvelle personnalité. _Une dame, dans une dame, dans une dame..._

Mary Jean – l'américaine – est parfois une petite dévergondée ; elle glisse de la bouche de Naomie à la mienne, comme Jacky Kennedy en lunettes noires, la figure enveloppée d'une mousseline, et le filtre a un goût de cerise quand je passe après ma fournisseuse.

Majie Juana – la latine – crépite et se fond sur nos langues, se languit sur nos palais, longue et brûlante comme un tango de robe pourpre.

Marie-Jeanne – très française – est plus froide et raffinée dans le souffle, elle porte des perles ivoiriennes, est clinquante dans la tête, fait des bruits de talons aiguilles contre mes tempes.

Marie-Jeanne, Mary Jean, Majie Juana...

Naomie vient de plus en plus souvent, et jamais seule. Elle vient avec ses airs de catin bohème et ses herbes de dealeuse. Tout son stock, par petite poignée bien tassée, Marie-Jeanne qui fait sa pulpeuse avant d'être roulée. Naomie m'en abreuve, me défonce, en prend aussi un peu, me regarde délirer, puis se met à sa toile, les yeux écarquillés, l'air d'être ailleurs, comme si ses coups de pinceaux lui était dictés.

Parfois, jalousement, je garde la drogue pour moi tout seul, et c'est en soupirant avec résignation que Naomie me regarde la faire éclater entre mes joues décrépites.

Elle dit qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi que elle. Parce que moi de toute façon, moi je suis déjà presque impotent, et mes neurones peuvent bien griller un peu, pour ce qu'elles vont encore me servir.

- Salope.

Cette fille, plus je l'insulte, plus elle se marre. Je suppose que c'est le propre d'une amante de fin de vie ; je me sens tout à fait dans mon rôle d'amertume, quand Naomie et Marie-Jeanne, mes amoureuses platoniques, s'esclaffent de mes propos voûtés et archaïques.

Parfois, je suis juste las, et j'ai mal à la tête. Marie-Jeanne n'est plus qu'une verdure colombienne qui m'irrite l'œsophage, j'ai épuisé mes forces, et Naomie tapote les coussins autour de moi avec l'air de s'en vouloir de me donner des jouets aussi vicieux.

Elle m'insulte aussi, un peu, me traite de vieux con, lui dit que je la fatigue avec mes remarques corrosives, et je la regarde, très grave et souriant, et je pense, oui, je pense, _justice karmique_.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_Le chapitre 3 sera publié dans le courant de la semaine. _


	3. L'effroyable sœur de Ptolémée

**L'effroyable sœur de Ptolémée**

* * *

Naomie passe beaucoup de temps ici.

Trop pour son propre bien, je lui dis.

Je lui conseille de sortir, de se trouver un gentil couillon, de faire l'amour dans les lieux publics. Elle me rétorque que je suis plus intéressant. Une réponse qui me laisse perplexe.

Je m'attelle à lui faire la liste orale de tous les endroits rigolos où il est possible de s'envoyer en l'air. Et elle peinturlure distraitement, en m'écoutant parler de cabines d'essayage, de verts pâturages, de salles de bain chics pour réceptions chocs, de buissons fournis, de...

- Et au cinéma ? Tu penses au cinéma ?

Non, se rouler dans les miettes en s'efforçant de ne pas gémir plus haut que les enceintes ne lui semble pas très ludique. Elle préférerait que je la laisse me connaître. Elle dit que j'ai été une sacrée personnalité, de mon temps. Et c'est un peu pénible la façon dont elle ajoute ça : _de votre temps_. Oui, de votre époque lointaine,_ du haut de ces pyramides, quarante siècles vous contemplent_.

Elle prend cette expression de visage qui m'exècre et me fascine, et serine en me dévisageant, petit refrain mystérieux et poseur de Mona Lisa : de votre temps, de votre temps, de votre temps...

- Je suis d'ailleurs le cliché même du type qui ressasse jusqu'à la nausée son _bon vieux temps_. Pourquoi ne pas choisir un pépé plus sympathique, si tu avais besoin de la leçon de vie d'un aîné ?

Mais la Joconde, sourde à mes protestations, se pavane de plus belle dans mon salon en retroussant les coins mignons de sa bouche.

Un jour, elle sort un papier de sa poche d'un air d'avoir longuement hésité, et son entêtement devient soudain plus compréhensible. Parce que je la soupçonnais, oui, je la soupçonnais d'avoir des raisons sous-jacente à la pure charité ; il en faut, pour qu'une jeune fille saine s'entête à passer ses journées avec un vieillard acerbe, à lui offrir sa meilleure herbe, à griffonner des croquis de ses mains, à vouloir obstinément prêter son oreille à de séniles anecdotes...

Ce qu'elle sort de sa poche et exhibe sous mon nez, c'est une coupure de journal, un article de _la Gazette_ _du sorcier _datant de plusieurs décennies.

C'est drôle, comme ça m'émeut, ce petit rien, ce souvenir jauni découpé dans une presse obsolète.

Sur le papier flétri, un groupe d'adultes pose en grande tenue pour la vingt-deuxième commémoration de la grande bataille de Poudlard. Un Draco Malfoy approchant une quarantaine admirablement fraiche coule un regard sur son voisin, un homme mince aux cheveux en désordre, qui lui rend brièvement son œillade.

Naomie fixe la photo dépliée entre ses mains, avec un air extatique de midinette soupirant devant le portrait miniature de son amoureux. Elle me regarde avec son fameux rictus de madone italienne, et fait mine de fourrer l'article dans son soutien-gorge. Elle me dit que j'étais beau, trop beau, qu'elle aurait tué pour entrer dans mon lit à l'époque. Elle me flatte outrageusement. Elle sait s'y prendre, la garce.

Elle répète qu'elle veut savoir. Que j'ai une histoire à raconter, des choses de mon temps, des trucs insoupçonnables du haut de mes pyramides ; et qu'elle, Naomie, se sent une patience d'esclave égyptienne.

Elle revient tous les jours à présent, et elle me tanne, en cadence, pendant qu'elle trempe ses pinceaux dans sa palette, alors qu'elle les agite sur une toile blanche. Elle s'est carrément permise d'installer son chevalet dans ma pièce de prédilection pour pouvoir me harceler tout en travaillant.

L'artiste met aussi ses pauses à profit pour faire des fouilles archéologiques : elle épluche les vieux journaux comme des oranges, assise en tailleur sur la table du salon. Elle aligne sur l'acajou les articles et les photos comme un chemin chronologique, puis désigne des clichés du doigt :

- Année 2002. Vous êtes là. Si jeune, si beau, une tenue très élégante, comme d'habitude, et l'air au-dessus du peuple.

Elle en aligne encore et puis :

- Il est là, lui aussi. Toujours. Sur toutes ces photos de gala. Printemps et été 2002, des archives de réceptions pleines de vous deux.

Je l'observe étaler toutes les pièces à conviction, peut-être incertaine du secret énorme qu'elle décortique de ses phalanges couvertes de crayon. Elle se tient ainsi, juchée telle une sorte de devineresse au-dessus des preuves, une chamane qui déduirait des souvenirs de quelques morceaux de presse oubliés. Ses cheveux noirs, son diadème ambré ; Cléopâtre désossant l'Egypte, parasite lumineux forçant le Nil de mes pensées.

Vient ce petit matin où je la surprend, passant en douce par la porte de service ; et elle me surprend également, pelotonné dans mon fauteuil, une tasse entre les mains, une insomnie au bord des yeux.

Sans un mot, pas même gênée de voir son manège ainsi découvert, elle rajoute des bûches dans la cheminée, et le feu mourant y pose ses dents fatiguées, s'en nourrit, renaît, exhale des sucs alsaciens de forêts. Les tentures du petit salon sont grandes ouvertes mais la pièce demeure bleue et engourdie, baignée de la nuit blémissante comme le fond ondoyant d'une piscine.

Et alors que je la regarde tisonner les flammes grimpantes, ça me lance, une foule de questions furieuses et vaguement attendries : est-ce qu'elle fait ça tous les jours ? Est-ce qu'elle se glisse dans la maison aux premières heures pour mettre de l'ordre, pour gratter les tâches de peinture qu'elle a pu laisser sur le mobilier fin, pour débarrasser les pots de rinçures et les mégots ? Est-ce qu'elle examine les tableaux de mes ancêtres (lunaires chevelures, lutines pommettes, blancheur et fronts hauts) en attendant que je me réveille ? Est-ce qu'elle patiente longtemps dehors, pour faire mine d'être tout juste arrivée, se faisant rosée toute fraîche pour mieux me berner ? Est-ce qu'elle est consciencieuse à s'en faire claquer des dents, en s'imprègnant de la froidure de son alibi ?

Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre : nos mondes sont trop éloignés pour que nous puissions nous porter ombrage.

Cette nuit, j'ai eu si froid. Les fenêtres étaient pourtant closes, le feu bien en place dans son âtre gorgée de cendres ; la gerçure venait du fond, montait de mes entrailles.

C'est sa neuvième semaine d'enquiquinement, et Naomie, affairée, promène maintenant une chandelle coulante pour illuminer les branches du lustre doré. C'est à cet instant que je craque, et concède d'une voix rauque à la petite reine sans merci :

- La clef de mon armoire à pensine est dans le vase, là, sur la commode.

Elle prend tout son temps pour allumer chaque bougeoir, de chaque ramure, et la cire fondante fait des stalactites au bord de ses paumes. Elle se redresse, sourit un peu et répond avec une indifférence égale :

- OK.

Comme ça. « OK ». Comme-ci ça ne faisait pas presque trois mois qu'elle guettait avidement ses mots sur ma bouche surannée...

Je lui indique l'emplacement d'un meuble, et elle part à sa recherche à travers les ramures obscures des couloirs, sautillant presque, aussi légère qu'une enfant en pleine cueillette aux fraises. A son retour cependant, ce n'est pas un panier d'osier débordant de cônes carminés et juteux qu'elle sert contre sa poitrine, mais un petit bassin terne et incrusté de runes.

Maintenant que chaque minute qui passe me rapproche de la poussière du tombeau, la seule chose qui reste dans ce vieux corps, c'est ce halo d'azur chuchotant, qui tombe de mes tempes nues et plissées dans la pensine de pierre, et qui tourne, et qui se mêle sous les yeux curieux de Naomie, s'emberlificote entre mes doigts fanés et impatients.

Ce n'est pas demain que je vais accomplir quelque chose. Ma vie, c'est un fil derrière moi, et je suis sur le bord d'une bobine dévidée trop vite, et j'essaye de m'enrouler dans mes souvenirs avant de chuter... C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, des fibres pleines d'images. Je dénoue mes pelotes de mémoire au creux de la vasque, la poitrine éclatée de tous ces canevas jaillissant, le sang démêlé d'horreur et de joie.

Je jette des regards fiers à Naomie. Je lui demande avec animation si elle la voit, toute cette existence qui coule de moi. Elle dit « oui-oui », d'un air de ne pas vouloir me contrarier.

Je me calme soudain, désireux de conserver le semblant de tenue qui incombe en toute logique à un Conte d'une telle gravité. La pensine repose sur mes genoux, sa surface trouble ronronnant d'argent et d'indigo.

Je vais commencer mon récit, les yeux posés sur le ressac des images. Je vais chercher la voix dans ma gorge, comme un ténor qui s'apprête à donner un récital. Je la cherche tout au fond, et elle est longue à venir, elle se fait désirer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à remonter, là, et à parler, de lui, de moi, de tout ce qui nous a fait du bien, des parenthèses enchantées, des grains de sable dans la machine qui ont provoqué nos dégringolades.

Naomie est blottie dans le sofa, avec un air de première de la classe attentive. Elle a l'air toute jeune, un oisillon multicolore dans un nid de salon veloureux. Je ne sais pas comment je dois raconter, si je lui montre les souvenirs en même temps, où si je les garde juste sous les yeux pour mieux suivre mon propre mémorial.

Et est-ce que je lui parle des fluides, du sexe ? Est-ce qu'elle va rougir ou paraître dégoutée, si je décris ça aussi ? Non, j'espère qu'elle va se retenir. La censure, c'est ce qui m'a bouffé. Je dois cracher la prohibition pour sauver ce qu'il reste de mes organes.

Ma note est enfin là. C'est un octave ; juste, clair. C'est un murmure salé, vaguement infusé de larmes sèches.

A peu près certaine de ce qu'elle a besoin de révéler, la voix du narrateur s'apprête à passer les dunes rosâtres de ses lèvres.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Biographie sur vinyle

**Biographie sur vinyle**

* * *

Quand vous vieillissez, que l'ennui vous prend, vous n'avez parfois rien de mieux à faire que de formuler intérieurement des théories un peu bidons sur le pourquoi et le comment des choses.

Ces longues cogitations peuvent ressortir à l'occasion d'un dîner, ou pendant une conversation intime ; et l'intensité mise sur votre réflexion de vieille personne vous auréole d'une sagesse qui n'appartient qu'aux gens de votre catégorie.

Je suis certain, Naomie, que tu connais ce cliché du vieil homme, et de sa voix éraillée, mais qui sonne si juste à l'ombre d'une terrasse en rotin, au fond d'un verre pisseux de citronnade ; et le regard perturbé de son jeune interlocuteur, sa fraîcheur lisse transpercée par la parole profonde et raisonnée de son ainé.

Une petite larme écrasée, pourquoi pas. Gros plan sur des prunelles voilées de cataracte qui ont vu de près ce qu'était _la vie_, cette grande folle.

J'ai beau m'appeler Draco Malfoy et détester ces écrins convenus de romantisme, je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon propre cerveau défraîchi de faire des amalgames d'existence et de pensées, de brasser dans mes neurones vieillissantes tous les mystères de l'univers, et d'en ressortir des big-bangs obscures de maximes paternalistes.

Il y a des années de cela, j'aurais préféré me flinguer plutôt que de sortir ce genre de connerie d'une voix grave et ampoulée. Mais je suis un débris lunatique à présent, et _je_ décide que ces heures de gloire rétrospective méritent bien un discours d'introduction émouvant à la Papi Draco.

Il me semble que mon elfe débile a fait un peu de thé, tu en veux ? Il faut que tu sois bien installée. Tu me rouleras un petit joint après ? Attention, je prends ma voix profonde et éraillée :

La fin de l'enfance coïncide avec une certaine volonté d'oublier les choses ; les utopies, les espoirs déraisonnés, les mondes imaginaires et autres bagatelles. On devient un peu adulte lorsque l'on évacue toutes ces illusions confortables, que l'on reconnaît leur impuissance sur nos maux, et que l'on apprend à être malheureux comme une grande personne : sans se faire d'idées.

Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ? Tu te penches avec émotion sur ma théorie de vieux romantique, oui ou non ?

Sincèrement Naomie, fais un effort, ce que je dis là n'est pas complètement dénué d'intérêt. Les adultes de notre monde n'ont-ils pas tous des pensines de nos jours ?

La vérité, c'est que la névrose nous guette dès le sortir de l'âge tendre. Une fois hors des jupons maternelles, nous nous confrontons à des choses de grand. Certaines de ces expériences, sitôt vécues, appellent en nous la fâcheuse envie de les éradiquer de nos crânes : je parle de ces petites histoires noirâtres et acrimonieuses, qui pourrissent les branches de nos existences.

Les sorciers, eux, ont l'avantage de la magie pour nettoyer leurs pensées, et aller de l'avant. C'est pour ça que la notion de thérapie est si difficile à passer dans notre société. Notre espèce supérieure – oui oui, elle se trouve supérieure parfois, quoiqu'elle en dise - refuse de s'embêter à remuer les saletés de son psychisme. Elle préfère élaguer ce qui cloche d'un coup de baguette contre la tempe, et puis voilà.

A moi, comme à beaucoup de mes contemporains, cela m'arrive fréquemment, de sortir cette chère pensine de sa cachette. Je vide un peu de ma tête dedans, comme aujourd'hui Naomie - sauf que là, j'ai tout mis. Et sauf que moi, je ne la range jamais dans un coin une fois pleine...

Non... Je me regarde. Et je le regarde, lui aussi. L'autre type sur la coupure de journal. J'essaye de déceler dans les images... Tu me crois, si je te dis que c'est de lui dont j'ai gardé le plus d'images ? Je ne te demande pas si tu sais de qui il s'agit. Je suis certain que tu es déjà parfaitement au courant, fouineuse comme tu es.

Je suis depuis longtemps un adulte aussi névrosé que mes congénères. Pourtant, je déroge curieusement aux règles de l'occultation.

Il y a de ces choses - lancinantes, mauvaises – qui se sont incrusté dans ma chair comme des métastases endormies ; j'aimerais les garder toujours à vif, et me les repasser, rejouer le morceau à en connaître chaque frémissement, chaque hésitation, chaque craquement sur la bande ; me rappeler jusqu'aux « je t'aime » avortés, toute la douleur déçue de ces fétus interrompus avant d'éclore ; les ressentir dans mes nerfs avachis et les rappeler à la vie par les sentiments odieux qui m'ont traversé...

J'aime lorsque, suffisamment épuré pour un temps, je puis arrêter mes introspections acharnées, freiner mon masochisme. J'ai tout le loisir alors d'user le vinyle de ma mémoire, de m'en contenter, oh, d'une façon si douce... Je le regarde vivre dans mes souvenirs, à tous les âges, à travers toutes ses émotions...

Sans doute est-ce pour cela que le temps a filé si vite pour moi. Je me suis usé à force de catharsis.

Ah. Quel mot savant. Et si chic. J'aimerais avoir l'occasion de l'utiliser plus souvent. Allez, devinette. Qu'est-ce que la catharsis ?

Tiens donc, tu es plus instruite que je ne le pensais... Mais allons, ne le prends pas mal. Tu sais que j'aime te charrier, hein ? Efface-moi cette moue boudeuse, c'est insupportable...

Oui, la catharsis est la purgation des passions, une notion étroitement liée à la tragédie.

Je me demande pourquoi tu as envie d'entendre ça... Est-ce que tu as besoin d'expurger des péchés ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Prends garde à tes vices ma petite, il semble que je sois sur le point de te laver blanche comme neige avec mes drames.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	5. Ce qu'il aura fallu pour que

**Ce qu'il aura fallu pour que**

* * *

Au risque de t'impatienter, Naomie, je vais remonter très loin je crois, parce que c'est logique, les débuts expliquent les fins. Et alors que je m'approche du dernier acte, enserré dans la chair de vieillesse qui a imprimé tout les replis de mon existence, cette histoire commence à mon exact opposé ; quand j'étais neuf, lisse. Une pâte à modeler tout juste sorti du four.

Imagine-moi alors, dans le plus petit âge. J'étais un gosse de riche, un nanti du sang. J'avais dans les artères un Manoir, et des flots d'or et de hauteur.

Je vivais pour ma mère, pour ses baisers trop rares. J'avais quitté la chaleur de son ventre pour mieux être bercé par la flottaison de ses robes. Je voulais vivre dans le cou d'amande de la Narcisse, ses longs doigts blancs enfoncés dans ma blondeur. J'étais sur Terre pour me repaître du profil de cette dame, la voir nimbée des éclats purs des lustres, admirer les rivières de bijoux coulant de ses oreilles, de ses poignets, le ruissellement des joyaux pour couvrir Narcissa de mers fabuleuses. Ma mère avait sur elle tous les océans, tous les tréfonds des lacs enchantés : j'étais forcément le fils d'une reine, la pelure douce et maritime de toutes les eaux profondes du globe.

Il y avait, aussi, quelques autres impératifs que ma royale et liquide maman dans ma très jeune vie. Le fer des iris paternelles, qui savaient si bien me faire avouer des bêtises. Les mains gantées de noir de mon père, qui serraient des bourses tintantes de galions lorsqu'il m'emmenait en course avec lui ; et je me tenais si bien alors, j'étais si grand, si sage, il fallait récompenser ce petit adulte en lui achetant toutes les vitrines de la grande rue.

Il y avait les elfes de maison, laids, pitoyables de drôlerie avec leur souffrance couinante ; mes martyres, mes monstres infâmes, mes jouets parlants.

Il y avait l'heure du goûter, miel visqueux, tartines collantes, moustaches de chocolat chaud.

Il y avait le parc et les longues promenades dans l'herbe mouillée, la brume sur les buissons à groseilles ; il y avait moi me cachant pour écraser leurs pulpes écarlates autour de ma bouche, des brouillards de noyau pour vernir mes dents de lait.

Il y avait Harry Potter.

On me racontait souvent l'histoire de ce bébé exceptionnel, le seul bambin peut-être plus fabuleux que moi. Pas par ses veines, ni par son rang, mais par un coup de tonnerre sur son front d'enfant, qui avait sonné là-dessus comme un glas, la fin d'une ère. Harry Potter, né de nul part, avait marqué le siècle.

Il était un de ces êtres fugitifs qui peuplent une enfance, les images de rêve dans les fables du soir avant d'aller au lit. Il surgissait entre les courtines, figure de môme plus noble que Lapina la Babille, plus auguste que les chants cristallins de la fontaine de la bonne fortune. Mieux encore : lui, il existait quelque part sous ce ciel, être d'os et de souffle en dehors des pages.

Souvent, ma mère tenait salon. Je l'exaspérais par mon obstination à refuser la sieste ces après-midis où elle recevait. Pour me punir, elle me refusait ses genoux pendant de trop longues journées, prétendant ainsi m'apprendre qu'il y avait un temps pour tout : l'obéissance d'abord, les câlins ensuite. Douce et impitoyable façon de me prendre en otage. On me fit croire très longtemps que l'amour était la seule chose qui ne m'avait pas été accordé d'emblée à ma naissance. L'acquérir demandait des efforts constants.

Mon père, lui, appréciait grandement de me voir et de m'instruire - du moins, durant certains créneaux horaires. Il me baladait partout en me dispensant son regard sur le monde, satisfait de faire mon éducation, de me tailler à son image. Mais quand je cherchais sa présence en-dehors de ces instants, quand je me trainais à quatre pattes pour jouer silencieusement sur le tapis de son bureau, il me mettait rudement à la porte, en me priant sèchement de cesser de l'importuner.

Au milieu de ces préceptes étranges, je me retrouvais, pendant d'interminables après-midis d'oisiveté, à déambuler dans des pièces trop grandes pour moi. Je m'amusais alors avec Harry Potter, un divertissement secret que mes géniteurs auraient sans doute réprouvé. Qu'importe. On vivait de folles aventures, comme dans les livres, rien que lui et moi. J'imaginais par avance notre rencontre, j'avais la résolution certaine et narcissique d'éblouir une créature de Conte. En attendant ce jour, j'en faisais le compagnon fantasmagorique de mes solitudes.

Je grandis. Je vécus au milieu de petites cruautés, d'hypocrisie. Ma vie était régie par une étiquette et ses codes strictes qui très vite ne laissèrent plus aucune place à ma naïveté. Des airs de vanités glaciales s'imprimèrent sur mon jeune visage.

A huit ans, il était déjà révolu ce temps où je faisais mine d'entrainer Harry, mon ami invisible, par delà les chemins rocambolesques, en sautant d'un couloir à l'autre, en parlant tout seul, héritier solitaire faisant encore trop souvent pipi au lit. Il n'était déjà plus qu'un fantasme de bébé. Son nom m'évoquait un réconfort nostalgique, qui aurait été clairement gênant si quelqu'un l'avait su.

J'avais onze ans le jour où je tombais sur lui, au détour d'un train écarlate et bringuebalant que je prenais pour la première fois. L'heure de la rencontre, enfin. Et en l'occurrence, c'était après une attente si grande que j'avais fini par l'oublier.

Il était occupé à copiner avec Ronald Weasley, ce fils de rien, de la racaille pour mes yeux hautains, une véritable imposture pour le miracle qu'il représentait. Je lui tendis ma poigne. Sûre, chaleureuse. Désireux de le tirer de son bourbier, décidé à l'introduire dans mon monde de grandeur. C'était mieux pour lui, forcément. Mieux qu'un terrier pullulant de rouquins aux vêtements usés.

Combien je fus déçu. Me voir repoussé par l'icône que j'avais convoité si fort...

Il n'avait rien d'un héros, mon ancien camarade de rêve. Il était petit, binoclard, il flottait dans des tissus informes, il aimait vivre simplement, il était écœurant de gentillesse et d'humilité. Il me décevait. Ça aurait du être si tentant pour lui d'intégrer ma sphère ! Un honneur, une grâce... Qui lui passait complètement par-dessus la tête.

J'avais une logique de propriétaire, inhérente à bien des enfants pourri-gâtés : je l'avais voulu. Et peu importe que mon caprice se soit apaisé. Je redécouvrais en une seule rebuffade de sa part toute la brûlure d'envie que l'histoire du Survivant avait fait naître en moi des années plus tôt. Et puisque cet être soit-disant grandiose me refusait sa considération, il fallait qu'il ne puisse appartenir à personne d'autre, il fallait que je le cabosse pour que nul n'en veuille.

Mes résolutions étaient à l'image de mon éducation : fermes et absolues.

J'échafaudais des plans tordus dans l'espoir de le faire renvoyer de l'école. Bien sûr, c'était présomptueux de ma part, même un gamin de haute extraction tel que moi n'aurait pu être suffisamment influent pour faire renvoyer Harry Potter lui-même. Je ne perdais pas mon temps cela dit, je le rabaissais autant que ça m'était possible, je m'évertuais à le salir, à l'empêcher de briller.

C'est effrayant comme j'ai appris sur lui au cour de mes manœuvres. Ses point sensibles, je les avais tous en ligne de mire, j'étais le marionnettiste qui choisissait de le tourmenter en exhibant ses ficelles. Et il en avait tant, il était tellement à fleur de peau, ses nerfs fragiles pendaient de son corps dans son sillage... Je n'avais qu'à poser le bout de ma chaussure dessus.

Il avait peur des détraqueurs ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, c'était un filon en or... Il était horripilé par sa participation forcée au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Je m'en donnais à cœur joie, racontant des horreurs à une journaliste, faisant courir le bruit de sa tricherie, donnant de lui l'image d'un insupportable ambitieux dont il fallait écraser les phalanges.

J'ai tant essayé de le faire sortir de ses gonds, de le désarticuler avec mes vacheries. Je me donnais beaucoup de mal, vraiment. Il y avait le plaisir victorieux que j'éprouvais à recueillir la fureur de ses yeux quand je la savais dirigée à mon endroit, le frisson odieux et ravi qui me traversait lorsque le dégoût s'y additionnait au reste.

Mais au final, il s'en sortait toujours, il y avait à tous les coups quelqu'un pour le regarder avec des yeux humides d'admiration, le remettre d'aplomb, me traiter de crétin. Parfois même il s'endurcissait à mon contact, offrait une indifférence à mes railleries qui me serrait la gorge d'indignation ; c'était comme-ci j'avais déployé toute ma science pour faire un exposé, travaillé des heures mon argumentation pour que l'on me dise en bout de course que mon travail était lamentable.

Bien sûr, tu peux le dire. J'étais insupportable. J'étais snob, trop malicieux pour mon propre bien. J'avais le goût de la moquerie. Un sale gosse aimant s'amuser au dépend de ses camarades. Pas dénué de qualités... Mais un sale gosse quand même. Personne en dehors des Serpentards ne comprenaient ce que mes amis pouvaient me trouver. J'étais si froid ou méprisant avec ceux que je jugeais inférieurs : ceux-là n'auraient pas songé un instant que je puisse être plaisant à fréquenter en privé.

J'assume. J'étais bien. Drapé de mes convictions et de ma morgue. Forcément meilleur que les autres. Je ne venais pas de n'importe quelle campagne perdue, je n'avais pas d'accent vulgaire... J'étais Draco Malfoy, du Wilthsire, j'avais dans la bouche un anglais pur et bien tourné. J'étais le fils d'une reine, d'une Back plus blonde que la lune. Mon père était Lucifer. Nos ambitions étaient hautes, nos espoirs infinis. Il fallait déjà être quelqu'un pour m'approcher. C'était une période faste.

Jeunesse, jeunesse...

On pourrait théoriser à outrance sur ma quatrième année, lorsqu'un professeur complètement fêlé m'avait transformé en fouine pour me donner une leçon : ce sentiment d'effroi quand j'ai réalisé être un animal écrasé au sol, à la merci d'un homme. Et, flottant par-dessus cette terreur primitive, le rire de Potter. Mes ruminations de cette nuit-là, les dents hilares de mon ennemi plantées dans mes paupières closes, l'humiliation palpitante en moi comme un venin, une démangeaison macérant lentement dans mes veines...

Je me revois glisser la main sous mes draps, le plus naturellement du monde, sans même m'interroger sur les déclencheurs de ce besoin soudain. A quatorze ans, ce n'est pas forcément cohérent. J'avais à peine conscience de le désirer d'une façon intime. Je me caressais, oui. Mais je ne le faisais pas à cause de lui, j'ignorais encore tout de sa morsure ; c'était une chose à faire à mon âge, voilà tout.

J'avais longtemps empilé sur lui toutes mes frustrations, une Tour de Pise désordonnée avec mon envie de lui pour fondation. Il semblait juste évident que notre relation finirait par prendre une tournure plus passionnelle. La guerre y a grandement contribué.

La guerre, justement... Ça doit te sembler tellement lointain. Antique. Et chiant. A tout les coups, tu fais partie de cette génération qui écoute leur Mère-Grand raconter comment-c'était-dans-ce-temps-là, sans oser interrompre le récit, même si ce sont là de terribles anecdotes entendues des dizaines de fois.

C'est vrai, on en a fait tout un plat de cette guerre et de son héros. On vous a rabâché depuis le berceau ces concepts orgueilleux de devoirs de mémoire, on vous a seriné à chaque Noël la mort d'un oncle ou d'un parent qui faisait des vides là où vous ne les aviez même jamais connu. La guerre. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de radoter pour te dire à quel point ce furent des temps d'épreuve, aussi bien mental que physique.

Pourtant, c'est quand le conflit a éclaté distinctement que les choses ont commencé à prendre une tournure différente entre lui et moi. Étrange, comme l'hostilité que nous entretenions avec application était dans de si bonnes conditions pour croître, et comme ce fut le contraire, comme le climat encouragea une autre mutation dans nos rapports.

Rien que lui, déjà... Il changeait. Le garçon maigrelet avec des étoiles dans les yeux devenait un type sombre, vaguement désabusé. Il me rattrapa en taille, devint plus assuré. Toujours animé des mêmes élans de bravoure mais avec une grande gueule en plus. Parfois, je bandais un peu en le regardant, les côtes incendiées par la rage.

J'avais quinze ans quand il envoya mon père en prison, me faisant ainsi chuter du piédestal qui était mien depuis ma naissance et traînant ma noble lignée dans la boue. Ma vexation et ma jalousie de petit garçon étaient dérisoires en comparaison de ce qu'il me faisait alors ressentir. C'était de la haine. Je nourrissais des envies barbares, des scénarios ensanglantés où je me voyais précipiter son crâne contre un mur, jusqu'à le faire éclater. Dans un autre monde, la cervelle de Harry Potter se répandait sur mes doigts et une sourde tristesse se mêlait dans mes entrailles.

Et puis, une drôle de lassitude succéda à l'exaltation de ces meurtres fictifs. Il avait des ennemis bien plus grands que ma personne. A côté de Lord Voldemort et sa clique, j'étais risible. Les tentatives visant à m'élever comme son adversaire absolu se révélaient prodigieusement puériles.

J'eus, à mon tour, des ténèbres qui envahirent ma vie. Une mission, des menaces, une panique diffuse et sclérosante. J'avais seize ans, et plus aucune minute à perdre avec de futiles chamailleries.

Je me souviens de notre sixième année, de ces jours où il m'espionnait, dictatorial et fulminant, cherchant à percer mes sombres projets, décrivant des cercles au loin, mettant des distances de sécurité entre lui et moi. Et il devait me penser trop con ou aveugle, de ne pas le voir me suivre comme un chien. Au moment où je décidais de lui foutre la paix, c'était lui qui refusait, qui s'acharnait, qui me cherchait. Il arborait un peu de cet air impérieux que je m'étais surpris à arborer parfois, quand j'estimais que ce qui avait trait à Harry Potter me concernait personnellement.

Je découvrais que j'avais tout de même réussi à le faire un peu mien, presque malgré moi, en l'enchaînant à mon aversion. J'étais un peu trop préoccupé pour m'en réjouir à l'époque. Son attitude était surtout pesante, elle ne faisait que renforcer mes angoisses. Pourtant, je ne cherchais pas à me défaire de ses assauts. Une partie de moi - le gosse en recherche d'attention que j'étais encore un peu - était très satisfait de le voir me tourner autour.

Cette même année, il manqua de me tuer et cela m'ébranla... J'étais là, trempant dans une eau rougeâtre, tailladé des flancs jusqu'au front, et son visage coupable et défait au-dessus de mes lacérations semblait me reprocher d'avoir poussé le jeu si loin.

Je me souviens de la gratitude étrange que j'ai ressenti à cet instant... Je peux le constater aujourd'hui, avec le recul, à quel point mon esprit était rongé par la peur... Mon rival me faisait le cadeau d'un échappatoire inouï. Crever là semblait parfait. Harry Potter, devenu mon assassin, était entièrement à moi : amère conclusion, final sordide et ardemment recherché...

Je survécu. Mais il me laissa sa tentative d'homicide incrusté dans la peau. Comme un rappel. La mort qu'il m'offrait. La mort de sa main qu'on ne m'avait pas laissé accepter.

J'eus, par la suite, des actes que je ne compris pas. J'aurais pu le dénoncer la fois où Greyback le ramena au Manoir, ligoté et défiguré, j'aurais pu sortir ma famille de son marasme en quelques mots. Ma mère me poignarda d'un regard suspicieux quand je feignis bien faiblement de ne pas le reconnaître.

Quelques mois plus tard, il s'amenda de sa pulsion meurtrière en m'arrachant d'une salle enflammée. J'avais tenté de le coincer quelques minutes plus tôt, rien ne l'obligeait à revenir me chercher au milieu de la fournaise, rien n'aurait pu le pousser à persévérer quand ma main glissa de la sienne une première fois...

Dans notre serre commune, ce petit bac de terreau qu'étaient nos relations et où nous n'avions cultivés depuis notre rencontre que des façons de nous faire du tord l'un à l'autre, quelque chose d'indéfinissable s'était mis à germer, s'entrelaçant à nos mauvaises graines. C'était là depuis longtemps, sans aucun doute ; peut-être fallait-il juste que nous voyons au-delà de nos gamineries pour que ça prenne racine...

Peut-être fallait-il une guerre pour réaliser que nous ne voulions pas vraiment nous affronter.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	6. La pluie de baisers

**La pluie de baisers**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent la seconde chute de Lord Voldemort, d'horribles démonstrations publiques eurent lieu, une peuplade en colère qui prétendait rendre justice elle-même en envoyant de la racaille au bûcher.

Littéralement.

Des flammes pour engloutir le mal, concept moyenâgeux s'embrasant dans une noire nuit de mai. Une aube de printemps 1998 se leva sur un tas de fagots et quelques dépouilles aux os de charbon. La place du Chemin de Traverse empesta la chair grillée pendant plusieurs jours. Et ça, tes livres scolaires n'en ont sans doute jamais parlé, Naomie.

Le Ministère tout juste reconstitué fit ce qu'il pu pour empêcher ces procès brutaux et expéditifs. Il intervint souvent. Laissa faire une fois. Ce n'était pas évident : les sorciers avaient dans le dos un furoncle, qui les démangeait depuis des mois. Il fallait qu'ils le vident, qu'ils l'embrasent d'un fer blanc, exacerbant la douleur de l'épuration comme exutoire au deuil et à la peur qui les avaient paralysé... Le pus malfaisant était démasqué, arraché du pouvoir. L'heure était venu de faire trinquer les partisans coupables d'avoir participer à l'infection.

Malgré les dérapages du début, on fit cela de la façon la plus équitable qui soit : avec des commissions d'enquêtes, des présomptions d'innocence, des jurys, des témoins, des cours de cassation. Qu'on ne puisse prétendre des années plus tard que la communauté sorcière bien pensante avait été aussi partiale que ses persécuteurs. Il fallait des bases saines pour remettre notre société d'aplomb. Il fallait l'inscrire dans les mémoires avec la blancheur neutre de l'équité : les bons contre les méchants, le triomphe des justes.

Dans cette optique, la famille Malfoy posait une bien difficile équation. Éclaboussés par le meurtre et les châtiments, purgés par les divertissements sordides et les menaces que le Lord avait exercé à nos dépens, renversés à la dernière minute dans un héroïsme motivé par des intérêts personnels : notre lointaine généalogie de noblesse roulée dans le sang semblait bien plus proche d'un gris de faiblesse que d'un noir fanatique. Ainsi teintés, entre deux eaux, nous eûmes droit à des interrogatoires poussés. Je fus le premier à y passer.

Je me revois, les poignets enchaînés aux accoudoirs d'un fauteuil glacial. La salle d'interrogatoire est étroite et circulaire, je suis placé au centre, entouré des gradins de marbre où les inspecteurs ont pris place et m'observent. Dans l'œil du cyclone, ballotté par leurs questions, je ne sais plus combien de doses de Véritasérum on m'a administré ; j'ai la tête qui tourne, je leur dis tout, j'ai mal au ventre. J'étais hautain, au tout début. Là, je suis juste bavard, l'esprit éparpillé par le philtre.

Je leur raconte la sueur des torturés : leurs peaux spongieuses de souffrance qui m'inspiraient dégoût et pitié, les vomissures que l'humidité de leur tourment raclaient au fond de mes entrailles déjà creuses. J'explique mes dégorgements avec un sens du détail qui leur fait froncer le nez.

Je leur dis aussi les troubles nauséeux, toutes les berceuses malades qui m'ont fait chavirer dans une transe enfiévrée. Je leur raconte les nuits trop silencieuses, la lune bleue, et Greyback, grattant et grognant à la porte de ma chambre comme un clébard féroce et pouilleux. Et je restais devant le linteau de bois sombre, sans bouger, attendant le jour, ou que quelqu'un chasse la bête, pas assez rassuré par les sortilèges de verrouillage ; le sentiment animal d'être une souris, avec un chat libidineux couché sur ma cage.

Je crois que j'en dis plus, encore. J'en dis trop. Je parle de Harry Potter. Je dis que je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt chez moi, je ne voulais pas de ça. Tant qu'on était mômes, qu'on ne pouvait pas se piffrer, ça n'avait rien de grave... Je dis que je le savais, là, entre les murs de ma maison, et le sang me tourne, partout, dans la tête, dans le corps, je suis pris dans la tambouille de mes artères, le bouillonnement de mes fluides, les chaînes se resserrent ; _Harry Potter dans ma maison_ ; je ne supporte plus la surdose, je me tortille dans le fauteuil, et il y a encore quelques souillures dont je puis parler, quelques particules que je n'ai pas encore rendu à ma répulsion...

Une main calleuse sur ma joue, ma tête qui part en arrière, comme dans un siphon. J'ai l'impression qu'on vide mes abjections comme une cuvette de chiottes, et je surnage dans ma propre noirceur, on ne pourra jamais m'essorer assez. Une voix un peu embêtée fait au-dessus de moi :

- T'y es allé trop fort, Edmund, le gamin est complètement shooté.

Une autre voix venue de plus haut, méprisante cette fois :

- Et il bande en plus, ce petit con. A ton avis, c'est à cause du lycanthrope ? Ça l'excite, que ce sale clebs ait eu envie de le culbuter ?

Je ne sais plus du tout ce que je dis après ça, l'horloge a fait plusieurs tours en quelques secondes. Les inspecteurs ont des sourires narquois en défaisant mes liens, ils me soutiennent jusqu'au couloir, me fichent dehors, me conseillent d'aller prendre une douche froide.

Je rentre chez moi. Les Aurors assignés à notre surveillance me regardent arriver. Je titube et ils se marrent doucement. La nuit est âpre, sa chaleur s'inhale et m'attise les poumons ; j'ai une forge dans le tronc, une soufflerie brûlante qui me dilate.

Ma mère vient à moi avec anxiété. Je ne la reconnais pas. Je lui passe devant et je monte directement dans ma chambre. Je me déshabille, je me caresse, je ne sens plus mon corps, je fais l'amour à mon lit, je me retrouve un peu, j'essaye de ne pas m'éteindre, de me ranimer par une jouissance hébétée. Je m'assoupis, le ventre collant, et je dors pendant quarante-huit heures d'affilé.

A mon réveil, on me dit que je suis gracié. Que j'ai le droit d'acheter une nouvelle baguette. C'est certifié sur un parchemin officiel, avec un sceau moulé dans la cire écarlate.

Je pense à une erreur judiciaire.

Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas vu, comme j'étais dérangé par des mois de saccage ? Vont-il vraiment me laisser en cet état, réintégrer leurs pairs, comme un vers à risque dans une nouvelle pomme à peine mûre ? Je suis encore un peu groggy, je reste pelotonné dans mon lit en me disant que des années de prison m'auraient au moins permis de me pardonner...

Sentences et expiations font l'actualité au quotidien. L'opinion publique s'affirme, enfle : un jury à elle seule, capable de boucler un homme à perpétuité. La société réunifiée se découvre forte, impérieuse ; elle bouillonne de se débarrasser des enflures qui ont massacré les enfants de Poudlard. Nous craignons notre propre communauté.

Mes parents, eux, sont encore convoqués tous les jours, et ils reviennent en tremblant, les cheveux défaits.

C'est un soir de juillet, mon père se met à pleurer sous mes yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, tout en lui me débecte : sa carrure imposante, la douceur précieuse de ses cheveux blêmes, la force souple de sa nuque ployée avec fatalisme, les contours anguleux de son visage luisant de larmes...

J'aimerais qu'il arrête ça. J'ai honte de lui. Est-ce que je me laisse aller, moi ? Est-ce que j'ai pleuré en revenant de mes rendez-vous avec les inspecteurs ? Devant l'effondrement paternel, je cille pour apaiser mes prunelles piquantes, je ravale mon amertume par louchées entières. J'essaye de le prendre dans mes bras, je veux être doux avec Lucifer.

Il me décoche une droite. Il a les yeux injecté de sang. Il m'injurie en bavant, un peu. Puis se détourne.

La lèvre tuméfiée, je me sers un verre de vin, m'affale sur une causeuse et ne le regarde plus. Je le laisse chialer. Debout derrière les rideaux et l'air de n'avoir rien remarqué, ma mère plonge dans la nuit tombante. Nous discutons badinement, et mon père sanglote toujours.

Des dizaines de grands procès sont encore en cour. Les Malfoy sont blanchis, mais personne n'y croit. Il y a forcément quelque chose de louche là-dessous, un reste de corruption pourrissante, des milliers de galions sales ; métaux dorés tâchés du pourpre de nos crimes, de l'or bien lourd pour appesantir nos dossiers, les faire couler au fond d'une marre de fange...

L'été nous dérange l'esprit, sa touffeur nous rend moites, légèrement aux abois. Nous buvons des orangeades sous la véranda baignée de soleil, ma mère porte un grand chapeau blanc à bords plats, mon père un col trop serré ; nous pouvons à peine ouvrir les paupières. Mes bras sont cuisants, couverts de coups de soleil. Je n'ai pas la force de mettre de la crème, je préfère m'offrir à la brûlure pour plus tard en arracher des pellicules d'épiderme. Je suis un serpent, paraît-il. Mon monde s'est écroulé alors je mue, j'essaye de m'y faire, c'est si dur de passer de noble à réprouvé quand on ne l'a pas dans la peau.

La limonade étincelle dans la carafe. Un Auror est planté dans un coin de la pièce, la poitrine bombée, l'air solaire et supérieur. Les jugements ont été rendu depuis plusieurs semaines, pourtant nous faisons toujours l'objet d'une surveillance étroite, aussi inutile que pesante, comme si l'un de nous pouvait soudain péter les plombs et décider de reprendre quelques jeux macabres là où nous les avions laissé.

Comme si, dans notre trio de mauvaises personnes - de _mangeurs de cadavres_ -, nous voulions nous entre-tuer, faute de meilleures proies. Nous assaisonnez du bout de l'index comme des ogres soignés - _dévoreras-t-on Papa au dîner ? _

Ma mère se cramponne à son verre. L'agrume y pétille dans de doux chuintements. Les baguettes de mes parents ont été confisquées, mises sous-scellé dans le Département de la justice magique, ils ignorent s'ils pourront de nouveau en tenir une entre leurs doigts. Leurs mains pianotent, tapotent, serrent avec trop de force : vaines, comme vidées d'un peu de leur substance. Nous ne savons que nous dire. Nous goûtons longtemps le choc glacé et fourmillant de l'orange contre nos amygdales, une déglutition dépitée au fond de nos gorges.

Septembre approche et il fait encore très chaud. L'herbe est jaunie, quelque chose a incendié les derniers mois : sans doute cette canicule_,_ des averses de météorites annoncées à la mi-août, des pierres de lune ramassées non loin de la maison. Et nous nous demandons parfois, du fond de notre réclusion tacite dans le Wiltshire, comment ces embrassades moribondes - les bouches des Détraqueurs qui emportent nos anciens alliés avec le soucis de la justice – peuvent être comparé dans les journaux à quelque chose d'aussi idyllique qu'une _pluie de baisers_.

J'ai donc dix-huit ans et je suis si morose. Le Chemin de Traverse irradie, des gosses courent en piaillant. Un bonheur des petits écoliers. Les survivants de ma promotion sont cordialement invités à Poudlard, pour vivre leur dernière année dont la guerre a empêché le déroulement normal.

Ma mère m'achète des parchemins neufs, des robes fringantes, des ingrédients aux milles odeurs, un hibou duveteux qui roucoule amoureusement quand je le flatte. Les yeux de Narcissa sont hâves sous l'ombre de son chapeau. Je crois que mon expression n'est pas différente. Je me sens exténué par les regards, exténué par la chaleur et ma nouvelle peau de paria. J'ai une insolation, une insolation énorme qui ne passe pas.

Nous sommes habillés d'une flanelle légère et flottante, portant nos paquets à bout de bras, des auréoles sous les aisselles, espérant l'automne, ou l'oubli. A défaut, nous nous contenterions d'une simple brise. Nous passons par Gringotts. Coup d'œil entendus autour de nous, fixations acides sur nos nuques.

C'est drôle, les choses qui restent, les expressions bien tournées. L'été qui suivit la disparition définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres resta inscrit dans notre histoire comme « la pluie de baisers ». Cette façon incroyablement tendre de nommer les étreintes mortuaires et punitives que les Détraqueurs furent autoriser à donner aux Mangemorts les plus ignobles durant cette période.

J'aurais sans doute eu l'âme arrachée entre les dents si Harry n'était pas intervenu auprès des enquêteurs chargés de mon cas. Je l'ignorais alors. Il me le jetterait plus tard à la gueule, comme une insulte, ou une supplique : je t'ai sauvé, essaye donc de faire de même pour moi.

Heureusement, qu'il m'a forcé à rester là. J'aurais trop eu tendance à lâcher le morceau, à m'abandonner, si quelqu'un n'avait été derrière moi pour me garder entier – avec mes conneries, mes faux-semblants, mes désillusions.

C'était ma huitième rentrée. La veille, alors que je bouclais mes valises, une averse démentielle – la première depuis plus de deux mois – frappa les vitres du Manoir à les faire éclater.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	7. Un premier Hiroshima

**Un premier Hiroshima**

* * *

La foule était éparpillée sur le quai 9 ¾, élaguée par la dernière bataille. Le Poudlard Express chauffait et fumait sur ses rails, et je songeais qu'elle était là, ma chance de redevenir quelqu'un, de redorer le blason de ma famille : tout les espoirs naïfs d'un nouveau départ dans cette braise ardente posée sur le fer.

Des études, un avenir. Des perspectives normales, rassurantes. Bien travailler à l'école, pour prétendre ensuite à un statut, la gloire récompensant la dureté de la tâche. Je m'accrochais à cette vision simpliste, je me gonflais d'idéaux prolétaires. Ma situation, je la connaissais : je devrais en faire trois fois plus que les autres, là où tout était auparavant facile et coulant. Mais au fond, étais-ce si grave ? Ah ! Le bon labeur qui fait l'honnêteté et la valeur de l'homme ! J'avais presque hâte de m'y frotter, d'en baver intellectuellement. L'oisiveté dont j'avais eu trop tendance à faire preuve jusqu'alors me semblait soudain dangereuse, abrutissante.

Une mue partielle s'achevait, j'adaptais mes convictions à ce qui m'attendait. Il le fallait. C'était l'hypocrisie ou l'étouffement.

Le jour de ma huitième rentrée, ce jour où la foule était clairsemée par la mort, moi et plusieurs de mes camarades fument accueilli sur les quais par un silence glacial. C'était surréaliste, cette haie d'horreur, cette distance entre nous et la masse ; un champs magnétique de répulsion. Je me représentais des marques hideuses et sacrilèges ; je me crus, un instant, les contours neigeux de mes manches incrustées d'éclosions saignantes, les cheveux encore roussis par le Feudeymon, perlant en une blondeur flambée...

Les couleurs autour de moi étaient criardes. J'étais vêtu de noir, la boutonnière lamée de fioritures argentées. J'étais le croc-mort élégant, pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait attention ? Mangeur de cadavres, j'exhibais mon deuil, portant le regret de mes victimes comme une pâmoison vestimentaire.

Quelques mois à peine séparaient élèves et professeurs du carnage de la bataille. Certaines ailes du château se voyaient condamnées, striées d'échafaudages. La marque des ténèbres était très foncée sur ma peau. Il faudrait encore deux ans avant qu'elle ne commence à pâlir.

Les cours reprirent et je ne quittais pas beaucoup mon cercle de relations de Serpentard. Nous étions très soudés, entre parias. Notre petite Cour royale et éculée, c'était au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas. C'était comme de jouer sur un vieil échiquier où tous les pions nous avaient tourné le dos ; évolution carrelée de noirs et de blancs, tenter le fou, armer notre tour d'ivoire, convoiter la reine, faucher le roi... Nos figures souveraines devenaient inutiles car sans sujets. Néanmoins, c'était réconfortant... Il y avait un peu d'habitude et de chaleur nostalgique dans cette comédie d'aristocrates.

Quand à Harry Potter, il était si entouré et porté aux nues... Il me faisait penser à une rock star harcelée par ses fans. Les premiers temps, il semblait constamment exténué, l'air dispersé par ces refrains que l'on louait à son triomphe. De temps en temps, il donnait son opinion sur un sujet, avec une expression perplexe, comme s'étonnant du poids de ses paroles à mesure qu'il les prononçait.

Je crois qu'il réalisait doucement tout ce que son nouveau statut impliquait. On s'attendait à le voir prendre des positions en politique, à fonder des associations anti-magie noire, à visiter chaque semaine l'étage des blessés de guerre de St Mangouste, distribuant sans compter son sourire et sa personne...

Il s'affichait ainsi, le regard déterminé et un peu perdu, comme pris de sursauts, poussé par je ne sais quelles convictions à prolonger ses efforts héroïques. D'autre fois, il semblait se renfermer, évitant d'ouvrir la bouche en public ; il se taisait, il gardait tout, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le pille. Et je crois que je préférais ça, quand il envoyait chier tout le monde, même si c'était provisoire : il avait alors moins l'air manipulé par les forces de la gravité, il était moins consentant pour que tout le monde prenne un morceau de lui comme si c'était normal.

Nos relations étaient extraordinairement minimes, se bornant à des échanges d'une formalité sèche. Un accord tacite nous y faisait mettre de la bonne volonté, un pacifisme élémentaire de paix tout juste déclarée.

Nous travaillâmes un peu en binôme pour les potions. L'humidité des cachots hérissaient ses cheveux, perlait à son front en un chapelet stellaire. Je m'efforçais de ne pas l'engueuler quand il faisait des bourdes. Je taillais des racines, je surveillais les dosages, je m'enquérais de l'alchimie, suspendu du coin de l'œil à l'ondée qui menaçait au-dessus de ses sourcils. Il suivait mes directives avec docilité, silencieux et le regard baissé, réchauffant ses doigts sous le chaudron en les plongeant presque dans le feu.

Certains élèves suivaient avec passion les hauts et les bas qui le confrontaient à sa petite amie ( « Princesse poil de carotte », était-elle surnommée narquoisement par quelques rivales envieuses). Fréquemment, on les voyait se faire la gueule durant de longues semaines.

On se souhaita un « Joyeux Noël » en décembre, et j'en fus tout écœuré, de cette formule usuelle qui sonnait aussi creuse et froide entre nous que la neige couvrant les hautes verrières de la gare.

La nouvelle année marqua un certain tournant dans mon quotidien, puisque d'une haine affirmée, on se mit à m'ignorer aussi sûrement que si j'avais été une effluve vaguement incommodante. Au lieu de me soulager, ça ne fit que renforcer mes idées noires : on ne m'entendait plus lorsque je répondais correctement en classe, on ne me scrutait plus, on se fichait de mes réactions, de mon avis... Ça peut paraître stupide, mais pour le jeune égocentrique que j'étais, celui qui avait eu pour ambition de concentrer massivement l'attention autour de lui, ce genre d'indifférence m'était bien plus éprouvante qu'une hostilité franche.

Je gravitais entre les repas, les cours, la bibliothèque et mon dortoir, avec dans la tête une lourdeur funeste d'ectoplasme. Mes résultats scolaires n'avaient jamais été aussi brillants. Quand je n'étudiais pas je passais mon temps à lire... Je n'existais plus vraiment en tant que moi. J'étais des pages raidies de poussière et d'encre, un récit haletant, la formule délicate d'un élixir...

On ne sollicitait plus du tout ma personne, et ça finissait par me plaire ; au moins avais-je le loisir de disparaître à mon grès. Je n'étais même plus certain d'avoir des choses à dire, une identité à défendre. Souvent, je me mettais au lit en espérant me dissoudre dans mes rêves au cour de la nuit ; rejeter l'aube, et rester blotti au creux d'un songe, dénudé du dernier argument qui me retenait encore, me désagréger dans un cosmos effiloché de coton...

Je commençais à compter les jours, à les fragmenter dans un calendrier pour me les rendre plus supportables. Poudlard, avec son fracas de pierres reconstruites, les échos assourdissants des pauses déjeuners ouvrières sur la pelouse du parc, n'était plus que des murs, simplement des murs où l'on me faisait comprendre quel merde j'étais, et dont j'avais hâte de me sortir.

Parfois, j'étais reconnaissant à Potter de venir me parler avec son air grave. Ça se voyait sur sa tronche, le grand drapeau blanc, l'âme du Sauveur soucieux de réhabiliter les brebis égarées et de montrer l'exemple. C'était du moins ainsi que je concevais sa démarche. Voilà pourquoi rares étaient les fois où je me retenais de l'envoyer paître. Malgré ça, il continuait à me glisser des cartons d'invitation pour moi et mes amis à chaque fête que les Gryffondors organisaient clandestinement, et nous y sommes allé, juste une fois, bien plus par provocation que par désir d'intégration.

Ça ne changeait rien entre nous. J'appris ce qu'il avait fait pour moi et mes parents, la liberté relative et les acquittements que nous lui devions. Je dissimulais soigneusement la gratitude honteuse qu'il me faisait éprouver et il feignait de ne pas rechercher mes remerciements. Nous aurions pu poursuivre sur cette pente un long moment, si vers la fin de l'année une énième célébration n'avait dérapé de façon incongrue.

Nous étions alors en mai 1999. Final de la coupe de Quidditch inter-maisons.

Potter, perché sur son balai et l'air d'être grimpé là-haut uniquement pour admirer le paysage, avait laissé l'attrapeur adverse s'emparer du Vif d'Or avec un drôle de haussement d'épaule. Victoire de Serdaigle sur Gryffondor. Ce n'était jamais qu'un centième événement semblable aux promotions précédentes, mais un merveilleux prétexte pour la débauche qui allait suivre.

Toutes les maisons fêtèrent ça ensemble. L'air en était brouillé de confettis et de cotillons ensorcelés. Passé onze heures du soir, les enfants de moins de quinze ans furent d'autorité envoyé au lit par les préfets. Et les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

Ce soir-là, un étudiant dont je ne me rappelle que les mains aux ongles mordus me servit une boisson à l'aide d'un bien étrange dispositif. Dans un verre à pied évasé, tout au fond, un intriguant sirop luisait comme une gemme d'émeraude. Un spasme fluet d'eau claire et une petite cuillère d'inox trouée dissolurent un carré de sucre au sein de la liqueur. Plusieurs fois, j'invoquais les doigts grignotés pour qu'ils me resservent de cette mixture.

Une épineuse féerie s'empara de mon sang. Je vis du céladon, de l'anis, des tourments poudreux, des feux d'artifice.

Ce soir-là, le Poudlard post-minuit sembla le calque d'une fresque athénienne, dépravation juvénile que je n'aurais jamais imaginé entre ses murs. Des filles échevelées, ivres, roulaient leurs hanches moites, bacchantes aux pans de chemise livides et serpentants, la musique dévalant et cognant dans leur chair. Elles ployaient le corps en arrière, avec cette même torsion étourdie, la gorge érigée et palpitante, une brume sacrée emmêlée à leurs cils. Les garçons qui les détaillaient, les yeux bas, la bouche sardonique, semblaient une horde de Satyres cornés.

J'étais mort de rire dans mon fauteuil, ravagé par l'énormité de cette vision. Une orgie, à Poudlard ! Dionysos lui-même était assis dans un coin, égrenant du raisin pulpeux et me souriant avec ironie, désireux de célébrer son rite à travers quelques adolescents aux veines imprégnées.

Je lui résistais, je contrariais le débauché mystique. Il dépêcha une illusion pour m'encourager à aller faire un tour. Une nymphette s'accapara mon poignet et m'attira à l'extérieur. Je perçus le bruit de ses pas avant de la voir. Il y avait dans son sillage une myriade de sons légers et tintants, comme si de petits grelots étaient attachés à ses chevilles. Dans la lymphe lunaire, je la vis. Sa peau couverte de lierre bourgeonnant, un réseau de chlorophylle qui en verdissait les pulpes de ses membres : extrémités des doigts et des lèvres, creux de sa hanche elfique... Elle survolait la pelouse sans y laisser le relief de ses talons, me guidant ainsi avec une candeur aérienne, ses longues ailes veinées de nerfs végétales la suspendant à quelque centimètres au-dessus de moi, comme un point de verdure phosphorescent.

M'abandonnant soudain, comme happée par une bourrasque gracieuse, elle plongea sous le rebord obscure du lac, illuminant la nappe fluide d'une nimbe verdâtre. Alors que je titubais vers elle avec décision, je me cognais à la silhouette errante de Potter.

Le visage bucolique, il avait cette expression marquée de l'homme ivre répugné ses pairs, misanthrope en plein rejet narcotique. J'oubliais mon projet de baignade et laissait, abandonnée aux chagrins des marécages, ma luciole harcelée par les strangulots.

Nous nous retrouvâmes, avec Potter, comme en pleine révélation face à l'autre. Nous eûmes un discours éloquent, que seuls les ivrognes peuvent partager. Nous devisâmes sur la réussite de la soirée et la beauté de cette nuit, en des termes dont j'ai oublié la variété et l'exaltement. Nous parlâmes des arbres, des câlineries que leurs cimes faisaient au ciel, de toutes les petites choses qu'on pouvait cacher entre le ciel et un arbre bien droit.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi je voulais récupérer ma fée.

- Laisse-la se noyer, me dit-il d'un ton de morgue inhabituelle. Ne plonge pas. Tu l'entends peut-être t'appeler, tu la visionnes, tu la bois, elle te liquéfie à son tour dans le saccharose amidonné de ses murmures. Elle voudrait, comme une lutine, t'attirer au fond d'une trombe, et t'unir aux algues. Mais je doute fort, Draco Malfoy, que tu sois fait pour niquer du Calmar... Est-ce ce que tu veux, dis-moi ? Que les sirènes accusent ton cadavre d'exhibitionnisme, d'outrage aux bonnes mœurs aquatiques ?

Il avait les mains nouées autour de ma nuque, le regard persuasif. Non, bien sûr, je ne le voulais pas... Je me tordais dans l'herbe, souriant. Crève doucement, ma fée, ma lanterne, ma fantasmagorie. Emplies-toi des gouttes terreuses du fond lacustre... Harry Potter prend soin de moi.

Nous étions proches ainsi que de vieux amis, tout deux vautrés sur cette pelouse douce et râpeuse ; peut-être amenés à une troublante connaissance de l'autre, permise par quelques années d'insultes et révélée par une juste mesure d'absinthe. Il me semblait que j'avais la conversation la plus enfiévrée, la plus capitale de mon existence. J'étais riche de lui, de sa rage, de ses hontes. Je voulais lui donner aussi, parfaire sa connaissance de moi.

Nous en vînmes à des excuses pathétiques et sincères, lui, pour son crochet du droit dans l'estomac en cinquième année, moi pour ma blague puérile sur les Détraqueurs en troisième... Nous retraçâmes toutes nos querelles de nos voix lugubres et désolées. Nous eûmes des trémolos dans la gorge en évoquant ce fameux affrontement en sixième année dans les toilettes, où il avait manqué de me tuer avec son Sectusempra.

Dans mon torse, il y avait cette pulsation qui semblait parfois prendre vie tout le long de la déchirure : une grande cicatrice dont avait déjà naquit tant de voluptés douloureuses... Je lui demandais s'il voulait la toucher. Moi, lui dis-je avec aplomb, je la touchais souvent. Il me dit non, d'un air effrayé. Un étrange cadenas pesait sur cet affrontement et les marques qu'il avait laissé. Je fus déçu de voir que pas même l'éthylisme ne pouvait le crocheter.

Je m'en voulus de son expression gênée. Je songeais qu'il allait rentrer sèchement, mettre un terme à cette conversation. Au lieu de cela, il me demanda avec empressement si je voulais « voir tout ce qu'un arbre peut cacher à l'intérieur ».

Il parvint à m'entrainer près du Saule Cogneur. Je le regardais saisir une branche et, d'un geste négligent, bloquer mystérieusement le conifère qui avait frétillé d'anticipation à notre approche, comme s'il se réjouissait déjà de nous casser la gueule. Sa poigne autoritaire et absolue ne souffrait aucune protestation lorsqu'il m'attrapa par la main avant de se mettre à courir vers le tronc.

Ce faisant, il avait lâché son incompréhensible point de pression paralysant. Les branches claquèrent autour de nous, avec des bruits de tonnerre. Nous nous retrouvâmes plaqué contre l'écorce. L'arbre ne pouvait nous frapper sans ce causer à lui-même de sérieux dommages. Potter riait comme un fou-furieux, son visage à deux centimètres du mien, et je me souviens de ses dents luisantes qui me fichaient la trouille, sa bouche ainsi étirée dans le noir était un oiseau de proie aux ailes de fluor...

Je me rappelle du tronc dans mon dos, ses vibrations de fureur, sa sève rageuse catapultant de la dynamite dans mes omoplates. Je me rappelle de Potter, qui nichait son visage dans mon cou, et de son souffle rauque qui enraillait mes clavicules.

Sans savoir comment ni depuis quand, j'avais le ventre dur comme la pierre, et je devinais le sien, pur et claquant comme du marbre. Le Saule, noueux et tendu en un poing serré, frémissait au creux de mes reins, et Potter tremblait sur l'autre face, pressé contre mon bassin. Quelque part, entre les poignes du Cogneur et nos évidences dressées, nos hanches se percutèrent à s'en briser. S'imbriquèrent, pour ne plus s'écarter.

La nuit était chaude. J'avais chaud ; tout me semblait cuisant comme une gorge du diable, j'étais blotti dans un larynx de flammes.

- Debout... Comme les hypogriffes, Potter a-t-il haleté.

Mes paumes mouillaient son t-shirt quand je l'agrippais. Sa transpiration avait un goût d'essence et de résine. Sa main s'était perdue sous ma ceinture et c'était comme si, en me touchant de cette façon, il remuait une notion terriblement profonde, quelque chose de fondamentale, un socle fragile sur lequel tant de choses étaient posées, et dont il secouait l'entassement avec langueur...

L'écorce contre laquelle j'étais appuyé craquait comme si elle était sur le point de se fendre. Harry Potter faisait cette chose insensée : il me branlait, le souffle court, le regard défiant et le sourire de travers, sans savoir qu'il m'ébranlait jusqu'au noyau.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que je lui faisais le même effet, mais son sexe entre mes doigts me sembla... une étrangeté. C'était la première fois que je faisais ça à un garçon. A lui. Je ne savais pas comment le prendre, le toucher. Son gland était brûlant, humide. Il m'intimidait. Son souffle accéléré me parut obscène.

Le Saule Cogneur n'appréciait aucunement que nous nous reposions sur lui pour nous besogner. Ses branches pendantes sifflaient comme des lanières de cuir, immense martinet tournoyant dans les airs à la recherche de nos chairs à punir. Il avait des allures de Géant, se tordant pour essayer de saisir deux pâquerettes minuscules et crâneuses à ses pieds.

Ça dura longtemps je crois. Des mots me venaient à la bouche, tombaient dans son oreille. Je parlais de nucléaire, d'explosion atomique. Parce que je connaissais ces armes moldus, j'en avais vu des images d'apocalypse. Et c'était tout ce que le contact brusque et lancinant de nos hanches, la chaleur de sa main sur moi et le vacarme de l'arbre violent m'évoquaient... On s'atomisait, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Et le Saule Cogneur, cette horreur à la peau dure, douée de vie haineuse, boursouflée par sa colère... Je me rappelle avoir levé la tête, et découvert avec stupéfaction ce dôme irradiant, sa forme de champignon mortel...

Je ne me souviens plus d'avoir regagné mon lit. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais enroulé tout habillé dans mes draps et une fine pellicule de sueur me couvrait jusqu'aux chevilles. L'ébriété s'attardait dans mon corps, je me retournais en frémissant, le cerveau cotonneux et hagard. Des miasmes de radioactivité crépitaient sur ma peau. Mes doigts sentaient la bite. La sienne. Je me surpris à les humer avec curiosité, avant de me dessaper brutalement, m'égratignant de mes vêtements, me griffant dans les teintes indigos de l'aube.

Quand je m'éveillais quelques heures plus tard, les salles avaient été récurées, les cravates renouées... Toutes choses avait repris sa place, il semblait improbable qu'une quelconque célébration dionysiaque ait pu avoir lieu à Poudlard. Je ne sais plus – je ne saurais jamais – si j'ai rêvé ces images d'Épinal, ces étudiantes avides, et leurs prétendants cornus.

Mais lui, et moi, ravagés par la vision éblouissante d'un tout premier Hiroshima : ça je sais que ce n'était pas un fantasme... Je garde encore en mémoire cette fable étrange qu'il m'a conté à l'oreille, à propos d'un passage creusé entre les racines, perdu dans le corps du Saule irascible... Elle me revint après, comme un souvenir ou une berceuse douce amère : sa voix rêveuse et fatiguée, et ma main au fond de son pantalon, engluée comme au confins d'un marais ; une histoire d'Alice courant après le lapin blanc sous les souches, l'envie de rentrer sous terre pour survivre après le cataclysme...

Nous n'échangeâmes pas un regard pendant le petit-déjeuner. La quatrième dimension avait clos son portail en même temps que les adorateurs de Bacchus étaient redevenus maîtres de leurs actes. La fée verte flottait, prise dans la tombe ondulante de quelques roseaux, aussi grisâtre et imbibée qu'une épave de bois flottant.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, notre petite branlette sous le Saule coïncida avec une réconciliation entre lui et Ginevra Weasley. Potter roucoulait avec celle qui deviendrait sa femme trois ans plus tard. Je cessais d'exister.

Les ASPIC abattirent une chape de plomb sur la tête des septièmes et huitièmes années. J'ingurgitais des masses de révision qui occupaient toutes mes ondes cérébrales. Le soleil éclata quelque part au-dessus de nous, distillant des parfums d'été au milieu de nos fiches mémoires.

Je mis ma tête sur le billot des examens avec empressement. Des rangées de tables noires espacées symétriquement accueillir les épanchements de nos cerveaux saturés, nos nuques courbées furent brûlées par le soleil ; condition _sine qua non _pour nous défaire de notre scolarité.

Quand le train arriva en gare pour mon dernier retour de l'école, je me dépêchais de quitter les lieux, en nage dans mon uniforme. Je garde de cette marche vers la sortie le souvenir d'un éblouissement énorme, des nappes de soleil blanc tombant des verrières par cataractes. J'avais attendu ce moment, j'étais certain qu'en abandonnant ce quai je ressentirais une grisante sensation de liberté. Ça montait en moi, plus ténu que je ne le pensais ; au final, il n'y avait que la lumière, insupportable. Mes parents ne semblaient pas fâchés de ma hâte : les regards autour de nous cultivaient une petite malveillance crasse.

A travers mes paupières plissées, je distinguais le profil de mes camarades qui s'enlaçaient en chouinant. J'aurais bien aimé être aussi désolé qu'eux. Ça aurait voulu dire que j'avais passé une bonne année, que je regretterais un lieu où j'étais censé avoir vécu les plus beaux instants de ma jeune vie. J'avais un peu pitié de mon propre renfrognement, tel le rabat-joie de service dans une fête qu'il est le seul à ne pas avoir appréciée.

J'aurais voulu tracer un grand trait vif jusqu'à la sortie, une ligne sèche, sans rature ni retour. Mais je me retournais pour le chercher des yeux, bravant la luminescence et le pénible spectacle des adieux écoliers. Je voulais voir s'il était aussi ému que les autres, si j'étais l'unique crétin à avoir attendu si ardemment de me casser. J'espérais partager un peu d'âpreté et de déception avec l'Elu. Je ne demandais pas grand chose.

Je l'aperçu de dos, il poussait son chariot vers la barrière, entouré de sa flamboyante famille d'adoption. La foule se ferma autour de lui en un essaim bourdonnant. Les Weasley tentèrent de le protéger, mais leur chevelure rousse s'éparpillèrent, rejetées par les courants hystériques ainsi que des particules de pollen dérisoires. Au milieu de la ruche grouillante des admirateurs, Harry Potter avait disparu.

J'étais vaguement dégouté. Je l'exécrais. Pour noyer son visage dans ceux des autres quand je voulais l'apercevoir. Il me répugnait pour appartenir à tout le monde, sauf à moi.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Je vous présente mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année qui débute. _


	8. La tare transalpine

**La tare transalpine**

* * *

Mes résultats aux ASPIC furent stupéfiants d'excellence. Une mention spéciale précisait que j'étais arrivé 2ème de ma promotion, ex-æquo sur le podium des médaillés d'argent avec un certain Anthony Goldstein – nous étions tout deux juste un cran sous la prévisible et couronnée d'or Hermione Granger. « Miraculeux », fut le terme qu'employa mon père, et j'ignorais si je devais y entendre la marque d'une grande fierté ou un motif de vexation.

Ma mère m'offrit cet été-là un voyage à travers les grandes villes d'Italie. Un cadeau pour mes notes, disait-elle. Et un appel d'air, alors qu'elle était enfin autorisée à quitter le pays sans surveillance rapprochée.

Nous voyageâmes ensemble, en se tenant le bras, sa main lâchement passée dans le creux de mon coude. Elle se présentait sans façon à nos hôtes sous l'identité de ma grande sœur, pleinement satisfaite de les leurrer, rosissant à peine lorsqu'on l'invitait, « elle et son charmant petit frère », à partager la table de récentes connaissances. Et il est vrai, qu'à voir son teint lisse et blanc comme le jasmin, sa gorge d'une soyeuse finesse, il était difficile de croire que le jeune homme qui se tenait près d'elle était sorti de ses entrailles de femme voilà dix-neuf années.

A Naples, nous écoutâmes le concert des « Quatro Stagioni » de Vivaldi, par l'orchestre de chambre napolitain. Du haut du même balcon ourlé de velours pourpre, nous vîmes « La Traviata », et d'autres opéras, aux relents tragiques et aux sentences implacables qui me hérissèrent la peau de fugitives éternités.

A Rome, les arènes étaient désertées, percées d'innombrables galeries pour un peuple mort rendu aux souvenirs de leurs échos. Au centre des pistes, nous imaginâmes des combats de gladiateurs à la peau fumante de sang chaud, des fracas d'agonie, des projections couleur terre de Sienne. Une clameur énorme montait des gradins vides, des revendications hautes, pour les ventres et les yeux : _Panem et Circenses ! _Tel un illustre personnage, je me voyais condamner le perdant d'un pouce pointé négligemment vers le sable. Pendant de brèves et suffocantes rêveries, j'étais ce jeune dirigeant drapé de vermeil, aux tempes de lierres dorés : Empereur Dracus, qui dans sa grande bonté avait affranchi le combattant adulé par la plèbe. Mais voilà que, reconnaissant, le fin jeune homme préférait deviser avec moi la journée au bord de l'atrium ; secouant ses noirs épis dans la vapeur des eaux de pluie roulant des tuiles ardentes de mon _domus_, desserrant les croisillons de ses sandales, un sein plat et tanné découvert par les replis tombant de sa courte toge.

A Florence, nous arpentâmes des musées d'art renaissance, usant nos souliers sur les parquets anciens, rassasiant nos yeux de fresques où les cieux étaient trop étroits pour contenir tous les archanges, heurtant nos prunelles trop pudiques aux perfections de marbre glabre. Je croisais, sous une coupole crémeuse, le profil du David de Michel-Ange, dressé sur son socle, la fronde à la main. Un frisson me chatouilla, en passant près de ses jambes sculptées et de son ventre nubile. Il me suivit des yeux, il me regarda jusqu'au soir.

Fréquemment, le long de nos balades, quelques crédules jetaient des pièces de bronze dans les bassins, menue monnaie d'espoir ou de protocole pour paver les fontaines miroitantes. Quand l'été italien nous montait aux tempes, à les broyer de son étau de feu, nous nous confinions sur de grandes terrasses ombragées, devant lesquelles passait un courant soutenu de gens aux aisselles trempées, aux jambes nues plus brunes que du pain d'épice. Accablés de paresse et de chaleur, nous savourions là de grands cafés glacés, retardant à dose de mousse, de crème, de sucre et de lait, l'instant de se lever, et de marcher, et de vivre, et de voir, et de respirer, par 40°Celsius...

Nous passâmes sous le Pont des Soupirs à Venise, enlacés amoureusement dans une gondole, ma tête posée sur l'épaule satinée de ma mère. Elle avait cette grimace d'orgueil, le visage hautain et satisfait de la Narcisse ; heureuse de se faire passer pour une veuve dans la ville des amants, réputation et scandale de croqueuse de jeunes proies. J'étais, sur les eaux clapotantes des canaux, la figure noircie par les franges de son ombrelle, un tout nouvel Œdipe aux cheveux blonds. Les pierres de l'enjambement aux complaintes amoureuses traçaient autour de notre inceste un grand sourire de raillerie. J'étais soulagé qu'elle ne puisse percevoir mes pensées, toutes emplies de statues de garçons, d'esclaves romains et de moiteurs italiennes.

Un matin, les murs de la Cité du Vatican se profilèrent sous l'aube qui envahit notre balcon, et après le petit-déjeuner, profitant de la dernière fraîcheur avant que midi et sa brûlure infernal n'envahissent le ciel, nous nous couvrîmes d'un sortilège de Désillusion et allâmes épier le fameux Pape des moldus. Malheureusement pour nous, il ne fallut pas deux minutes d'observation pour que le Saint homme sonna ses apôtres, un air mêlé de terreur et de félicité sur le visage, persuadé d'avoir entendu « una voce celeste ». (Narcissa prit son air le plus modeste.)

L'incident fit grand bruit. On soupçonna - à raison - des sorciers d'avoir voulu jouer un mauvais tour. Une bêtise qui aurait pu coûter la liberté durement accordée aux auteurs de mes jours. Nous ne fûmes pas démasqués, heureusement ; un couple de connaissances, des diplomates allemands qui résidaient dans notre hôtel et avec qui nous dinions fréquemment, furent ravis de nous servir d'alibis.

Mon père, en revanche, ne fut pas dupe. Il nous donna rendez-vous à Milan, et nous y accueillit avec un air de père-fouettard résolu à ramener son inconséquente famille sur le chemin d'une vie plus raisonnable – ce faux-jeton. Cela marqua la fin de notre périple.

Septembre 1999 ne fut pas long à venir après notre retour, et je bouclais de nouveau mes valises sous le regard choqué de mes parents. J'avais, à leur insu, envoyé un dossier de candidature à l'Institution Supérieure des Potions de Norvège. Mon billet pour le portoloin dormait dans mes affaires depuis des semaines, pourtant ce n'était que la veille de mon départ, ouvrant ma malle pour en sortir les vêtements d'été qui y trainaient encore, que je m'étais décidé à leur annoncer mes projets.

J'ai été conçu pour un ouvrage précis, on ne me l'a jamais caché. Il était tacite, naturel, presque inscrit dans mes gênes qu'en sortant de Poudlard je reprendrais les affaires familiales. Mais il y avait là, après les murs de l'école, cette société hargneuse d'après-guerre... Lutter contre elle pour imposer de nouveau la grandeur de notre nom était une tâche dont j'évaluais parfaitement la difficulté. Et j'en étais exténué par avance.

Mes parents... Je fis mine de ne pas leur laisser leur mot à dire. Mon père fut assez délicat pour ne pas me contrarier ; il avait un air résigné, comme lorsque j'étais enfant et qu'il prenait le parti de laisser passer mon caprice pour avoir la paix. Ma mère ne dit rien, mais me jeta un long regard blessé : une œillade de rancœur, qu'assène à leurs amants les femmes quittées.

* * *

A l'époque, l'Institution Supérieure des Potions Norvégienne était la plus réputée d'Europe. Il y avait là les laboratoires les plus spacieux et équipés, des alambics de cuivre plus grands que des baignoires, des théologiens de renoms en guise de professeurs, des variétés extraordinaires d'ingrédients et d'instruments mis à disposition ; les Beaux Arts de la mixture... C'était un privilège que de figurer parmi les admis. Une situation que je n'avais jamais osé caresser avec mes résultats passables, et soudain permit par ma dernière année scolaire de quasi dépression mais de labeur fulgurant.

L'Institution se dressait sur les hautes strates des montagnes de Finnmark, se présentant sous l'allure d'un imposant manoir victorien perdu dans la brume des neiges éternelles. Une succession de chalets d'ébène – on eu dit de coquets logis de vacances, nos dortoirs – frangeaient l'édifice et les flancs nuageux.

Je demeurais deux ans complets en Norvège, le temps d'effectuer une thèse. Ma vie étudiante fut plutôt dissolue ; je subis à Finnmark le premier véritable éveil de ma libido, jusqu'ici très parcimonieusement exploitée.

Au milieu de cet hiver perpétuel, mes condisciples féminines avaient les mains remarquablement pures ; décapées par le froid, puis adoucies par les baumes de soin à l'amande. Leur peaux étaient transparentes et frileuses sous les manchons et les cols de fourrures. Comme acérées par le vent brutal du climat, elles se prenaient souvent à affecter la dureté coupante des glaciers, et j'aimais en faire des flaques, les réduire à petit feu, cuisson coups de rein, quand elles étaient assez aimables pour besogner avec moi. Ce papillonnage sous les jupes doublées de laine était d'autant plus délassant que j'étais là pratiquement anonyme ; personne ne connaissait mes noirs exploits, je n'étais rien qu'un étudiant élégant et un peu hautain.

Les autres petits mecs, bien que je puisse échanger courtoisement avec eux sans la moindre animosité, semblaient me trouver comique avec mes grâces et mes nonchalances. Eux ne s'ennuyaient d'aucune manière face au froid, s'armant plutôt d'une rudesse nordique et toute virile, mes camarades vikings. Il y avait parfois dans leurs attitudes à mon égard comme une lointaine condescendance, un air de clairvoyance amusée qui m'horripilait. Pour eux, j'étais « l'anglais », et toute l'explication de mes indolences et de mes allures soignées semblaient là, dans ce terme : l'anglais.

Je fus quelques mois très bon camarade avec un de ces garçons, un étudiant danois, avec qui j'avais deux options et pas mal d'opinions communes. Je le surpris, une fois, parlant de moi à un autre élève, me qualifiant avec un petit pouffement pas trop méchant de « ce type qui croit porter une queue de pie alors que l'on sait tous mieux que lui que c'est une jaquette ». Il avait encore le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua ma présence. Sembla refroidit par mon expression. S'excusa.

Il avait une petite amie à l'Institution – et une autre au Danemark, mais ça peu d'élèves le savaient. C'était une fille timide, si peu sûre d'elle qu'il fut désespérément simple de la séduire. Je la tringlais tranquillement une première fois, au coin du feu, en rentrant de l'étude. Nous le fîmes une seconde fois, dans sa chambre à elle. Une chance sur deux qu'il nous surprenne. Il le fit. N'en parut pas particulièrement affecté. Me glissa à l'oreille, quelques jours plus tard, presque avec jovialité : « D'accord, tu es content ? Tu baises les filles, Draco Malfoy, tu les fais gémir, tu me l'as même montré. Tu es content maintenant ? ».

Il ne m'en voulait pas de lui avoir piqué sa copine de substitution, il était toujours aussi amical. Ce fut moi qui mit une certaine distance entre nous après ça. Imperceptiblement, je le craignais. Lui et ces choses qu'il savait déduire de « l'anglais ».

* * *

Au terme de ces deux années, ma thèse fut présentée à la Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionnistes. Je décrochais un prix de mérite. _La Gazette _et je ne sais plus quels autres journaux européens, félicitèrent cet exploit : moi, Draco Malfoy, le plus jeune détenteur de l'Ordre des Espoirs Alchimistes. J'assistais à une cérémonie d'honneur, à Paris, où le prix avait son origine. Un très vieil homme au sourire lumineux et sénile m'y décora d'un joli ruban, et je posais pour la première fois en compagnie des plus grands maîtres de potion de l'époque. Certains m'invitèrent dans leurs ateliers, comme pour me tester, ou pour m'apprendre, à moi le blanc-bec, le gamin qui avait raflé la distinction à la barbe de leurs élèves.

Tu n'as pas l'air fort éveillée, ma petite Naomie. Bon, je vais accélérer un peu, parce que je crois que ça te passionne moyennement, hein ? Tu es surtout là pour entendre les détails sulfureux de ma liaison chaotique avec Harry Potter. J'avoue que je ne peux pas t'en blâmer : entre mon travail sur les décoctions de stade 6 réactives à la lumière et mes histoires de cul, il n'y a pas à gamberger beaucoup pour comprendre lequel de ces deux sujets rameuterait la plus grosse audience. Et non, je ne me flatte pas.

Je tiens à évoquer cependant l'importance que ces travaux ont eu pour moi : ma famille n'avait plus aucune raison d'être tenue en grâce. Me voir ainsi briller dans un domaine prisé et rigoureux, sans aucun piston, rien qu'en comptant sur mes capacités - en être récompensé officiellement, qui plus est... Disons pour être bref que je me sentais moins une merde. Utile. Même si je détestais - et déteste toujours - avoir à me définir en terme de rentabilité... ça me faisait du bien. Je devenais - je me _sentais_ - autre chose qu'un ex-Mangemort.

Je revins en Angleterre directement après ma tournée mondaine, et mon père m'annonça son intention de m'introduire aux affaires Malfoy. Durant mon absence, il s'était débattu rageusement pour remettre l'entreprise à flots, perdant le sommeil, sacrifiant ses occupations. Les lettres de ma mère m'avaient tenu informé de sa progression. A présent que les choses semblaient voguer à son bon vouloir, il désirait que sa progéniture se fasse la main dans le but d'une prochaine succession.

D'exaltants débouchés s'offraient à moi après mon obtention du prix : pourquoi les ignora-t-il ? Il y avait là, je crois, une terrible obstination, couplée à la vanité de l'œuvre de nos ancêtres. Curieusement, il semblait considérer mes remarquables dispositions en potion comme un... un gracieux _loisir_. Tu sais, comme ces grands magnas d'entreprise moldus, qui, en parallèle de leurs activités rentables, sont des As du... du golf, par exemple. Ils ont beau avoir un niveau olympique dans cette discipline, ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse leurs clients.

Lucius était fort bien disposé à me laisser faire joujou avec mes tubes à essai pendant mon temps libre ; du moment que je me consacre avec une toute aussi grande attention à l'avenir des affaires familiales.

J'en étais très emmerdé, mais ne trouvais aucune manière de me défiler. J'avais su repousser la tâche à deux années, c'était déjà trop beau. Je ne pouvais le faire attendre davantage. Je le savais, depuis que j'étais môme on me le serinait... J'acquiesçais, je prenais mon rôle ; j'avais été conçu pour ça.

* * *

J'étais revenu en Angleterre depuis quelques semaines à peine, lorsque je revis Potter.

Je sortais d'un déjeuner d'affaire sur le Chemin de Traverse. Assis au côté de mon père, j'avais passé d'infâmes instants à contempler l'air de sosie fluet que me renvoyait un miroir cerclé d'étain. Mais je m'étais échappé, j'avais trouvé un prétexte, je marchais vers la sortie. J'avais dans l'idée de retrouver une petite potion posée sur le feu, les leçons paternelles attendraient le lendemain, un soulagement éphémère s'épanouissait entre mes flancs ; je me sentais joyeux, flottant.

Et puis, il est entré dans le restaurant, sa fiancée rousse au bras.

N'importe quelle ménagère de l'époque ce serait extasiée sur le couple harmonieux qu'ils formaient. On était en septembre 2001. J'avais vu dans la presse que leur mariage était prévu pour la fin de la semaine, je l'avais relu au petit-déjeuner le matin même, en faisant mine de m'intéresser à la rubrique du dessous...

Elle était belle. Mon hypocrisie serait achevée si je ne pouvais le reconnaître. Elle ressemblait à une fée celtique avec ses airs d'écossaise rapiécée. Elle lui souriait, d'un sourire comblé, j'imagine qu'il était difficile de faire autrement quand on s'appelait Weasley et qu'on allait épouser Potter. Lui, la dépassant d'une demi-tête, le front baissé, revêtait à mes yeux l'apparence d'un grand enfant sombre.

En le voyant ainsi apparaître, j'ai eu pour un instant une impression égarante de fatalité. C'était vif et piquant, comme un éclat au fond d'une coupe. Une étincelle familière, succincte, et un prisme qui s'ouvrait au-dessous.

Le cas Potter avait attendu, quelque part dans mon ventre, depuis ce jour où il y avait posé les doigts... A présent que je l'avais pratiquement face à moi, je remarquais avec stupéfaction cette empreinte, que j'avais trainée avec moi jusqu'aux hauteurs de Finnmark.

On s'est salué ce jour-là. Vaguement. Poliment. Un geste formel et rapide sans aucune équivoque. Je me suis engouffré dans le tourniquet en verre, les parois lisses ont chuinté derrière moi, son profil intrigué a disparu dans un battement limpide.

Deux secondes et j'étais dehors, le vent dans la figure, sonné par le vin et la surprise.

Le soir-même, une petite chouette vint m'informer que j'étais convié à la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon de Mr Harry Potter.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais compris quelles brutales connexions ont pu le pousser à m'envoyer cette invitation quelques heures à peine après que nous nous soyons croisé. J'ai pu échafauder de nombreuses théories au cours des années, mais la toute première qui me vint, à la lecture du carton, fut que Potter trainait encore cette stupide volonté de montrer aux autres que j'étais capable de rédemption ; comme au temps de leurs petites célébrations gryffondoriennes, il voulait sans doute m'exhiber comme un symbole de sa tolérance.

J'étais con, oui. Et buté.

Je trouve répugnante cette expression d'« enterrement de vie de garçon ». Je savais que mon tour viendrait. Le mariage, c'était une énième perspective incontournable dans mon ciel d'unique héritier d'illustre famille.

« Enterrement de vie de garçon... » Pelle, pioche ; et on creuse, on creuse... S'unir, s'abolir, sous terre, ne plus être homme, être un fragment, une partie d'un édifice, le grand tombeau familial ; lier son sang, en faire des mélanges, avoir des enfants ; se marier.

Ce soir-là, j'ai attrapé ma cape, et transplané en retard, sur une impulsion. J'avais pourtant d'autres projets pour la soirée ; un dîner avec Pansy, un concert après, et voir si elle avait pensé à moi aussi fort que le prétendait ses lettres... Mais cette invitation à l'enterrement, cérémonie funéraire pour enfouir l'existence garçonnière du Survivant... Je pensais, me blindant d'une petite ironie que je ne ressentais pas vraiment, qu'il y avait des chances que ça me plaise finalement, de voir Potter se faire mettre au caveau.

* * *

J'avais vingt-et-un ans, lorsque je l'ai pénétré pour la première fois. Des odeurs et des goûts, je me souviens, comme si ces deux aptitudes s'étaient décuplées à son contact, pour mieux m'emplir de lui.

Sa peau sentait le ketchup et le sel des fastfoods. Sa pomme d'Adam battait dans son cou ; je ne l'ai pas embrassé sur les lèvres, mais je la prenais elle, dans ma bouche, comme pour la croquer. Elle exsudait sur ma langue un parfum de champagne, morceau d'éden imbibé, Yves volant pour une seconde la place de Ève sur la pelouse des béatitudes.

A l'instant où j'ai commencé à m'enfoncer en lui, Harry Potter s'est mis à pleurer.

Et aussitôt, j'ai cessé mon entreprise. Bloqué là, mortifié.

C'était un comble. Il m'avait allumé toute la soirée, en me regardant par dessus sa flûte de millésime. La boisson lui dégoulinait par bribes sur le menton, dans le creux de sa gorge, où ça brillait comme de la diamantine entre les fines clavicules du Golden Boy, un scintillement aguicheur pour vampire alcoolique.

C'était sa faute, pensais-je avec panique, c'était lui qui avait voulu ça.

Pendant qu'il enterrait son célibat, ses yeux verts m'avaient provoqués sans scrupule, comme s'ils n'allaient pas lier leur prunelle, à la vie à la mort, le surlendemain, avec la princesse rouillée ; femme pourtant née de ses côtes, pour lui toute façonnée.

Potter, qui s'était montré très entreprenant en m'entraînant dans ce coin, avait maintenant un regard de môme alors que je m'apprêtais à lui faire l'amour. Comme un gosse qui se serait crû capable de faire un truc de grand et qui, le moment venu, voulait juste rentrer à la maison...

J'avais l'impression que la partie supérieure de mon corps venait de me dégouliner sur les jambes. Mon cœur s'essoufflait, quelque part à mes chevilles, ma cage thoracique était ouverte sur son torse. J'ai amorcé un coup de rein très léger. C'était chaud comme l'enfer à l'intérieur, j'aurais pu jeter mon corps en pâture à une quelconque icône de satanisme pour qu'on m'autorise à visiter longtemps ses entrailles ténébreuses... Mais alors que j'envisageais de me damner en lui, Potter a violemment tressailli sous mon geste, poussant un gémissement plaintif et haletant.

Je l'ai serré très délicatement contre moi ; il m'a littéralement agrippé, comme s'il avait peur de tomber, ou que je m'en aille. Je me suis penché sur son oreille, je l'ai écouté frissonner... puis, j'ai murmuré qu'il gémissait comme une pucelle.

J'avais voulu être méprisant, froid, parce qu'il me faisait mal avec son air de gamin blessé, comme s'il avait dégringolé de plusieurs marches ou qu'il avait perdu sa carte chocogrenouille favorite en tombant dans les bras de Draco Malfoy. J'avais voulu être coupant, infecte, mais ma voix était juste basse et peinée. J'ai tâté doucement son front, comme pour apaiser une fièvre bien cachée, j'ai libéré ses hanches minces, et me suis laissé glisser hors de lui.

Je ne le voulais même plus. C'était trop à chier. S'envoyer en l'air avec Potter dans une arrière salle puante, en le couchant sur une table mal essuyée. Alors que les meilleurs potes du Survivant riaient derrière le rideau, dans la musique libidineuse, faisant tourner les sauts de champagne en jetant des coups d'œil à la fois lubriques et timides sur les femmes en jarretelles qui se trémoussaient sur une piste ronde.

C'était tellement étrange. Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé donner sa soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon dans un endroit comme celui-là. Je savais qu'il l'avait lui-même choisi, à voir les regards effarés et mal à l'aise qu'avaient échangé ses amis en entrant. Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé faire mine de se réjouir de la cellulite et des seins hypertrophiés de quelques greluches déambulant sans passion. J'ai cru qu'il prenait plaisir à cette ambiance répugnante.

Il me faudrait du temps pour comprendre que c'était une attitude récurrente chez Harry : quant il n'était pas sûr, quand il avait peur, il cherchait le dégoût ou le danger. Si j'avais su ça plus tôt, j'aurais pu mesurer à la chair tombante de ces dames, à l'odeur d'urine et de sperme des arrières salles, toute la sérénité que son mariage prochain faisait naître en lui...

J'étais loin de ces réflexions. Mes images de lui gamin souffraient de ce climat glauque. Les contradictions me nouaient de partout, m'écartelaient. J'avais dans la poitrine la stupeur, dans la mâchoire la vexation, dans les jambes la honte et la peur. Je me suis rhabillé en serrant les dents. Une envie de vomir commençait à me brûler l'estomac.

Potter s'est redressé alors que je rebouclais ma ceinture, son sexe pointait encore un peu au Nord, il me regardait méchamment, et il pleurait, Merlin ; hoquetant à grand bruit sans pouvoir se retenir, reniflant, le corps secoué. Son pantalon gisait sur le carrelage sale. Ses jambes nues luisaient faiblement dans la lumière, si chiche et filandreuse qu'il aurait été plus sain encore de ne pas l'allumer.

Je lui ai conseillé froidement de se rhabiller - parce qu'il me semblait qu'il avait besoin de ça, qu'on lui dise quoi faire - avant de partir.

Tu dois me trouver horrible... Mais si, tu fais une de ces têtes... C'est pitoyable et méprisable, n'est-ce pas ? De le laisser là, assis sur cette table, bouleversé, à demi-nu, en lui crachant de remettre son jean.

Mais moi aussi tu sais, je me sentais comme un môme... Je rentrais chez moi en trottant, trainant un peu avant de transplaner, les mains dans les poches. Je voyais ses jambes, je voyais ses abdominaux contractés, je palpais en esprit son ventre chaud, si différent des hanches moelleuses des filles de Norvège... Une évidence toute simple de ses angles masculins, aucune mesure indispensable pour m'y laisser glisser. Dans un coin de mon esprit, le danois souriait de toutes ses dents, en me regardant baiser rageusement sa copine.

Je constatais dans une rue grésillante d'animation nocturne, je constatais ces mœurs italiennes ; je voyais David figée dans sa beauté statuaire, l'esclave affranchi aux cheveux noirs de l'Empereur Dracus, se reposant sur le ventre, le long d'une piscine de marbre.

La créature de Michel-Ange descendait de son socle, m'enlaçait. L'esclave relevait la tête pour me regarder. Ils avaient le visage de Harry Potter.

Du sang romain, des vices d'homme, Sodome et Gomorrhe, aux portes de mes sens ; Orphée déchiqueté par les bacchantes pour leur avoir préféré les garçons de sa cité grecque après qu'Eurydice fut perdue. Un arbre explosait contre mes reins, corrodait les filles, leur douceur.

L'Elu m'ignorait, l'Elu m'insultait, l'Elu me frappait, l'Elu me coinçait, l'Elu me moquait, l'Elu me saignait, l'Elu me sauvait, l'Elu me tuait, l'Elu me grisait, l'Elu se répandait, de ses doigts, de ses branches, il enracinait une sève sicilienne à mes veines, il mûrissait sur mes cimes des fruits vultueux.

Je chialais, en tapant dans les cailloux, en bousculant les fêtards. Un goût de champagne et de peau trainait au fond de ma gorge. Le désir avait soudain des airs de maladie profane et incurable : il était ma genèse.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

**NdA : **Retard, retârd, retâârd : ça devient une autre de mes spécialités, j'en suis désolée. J'aimerais poster la suite des Jolies Choses d'ici la fin de mes vacances ; entreprise difficile s'il en est !

Je sais que j'ai dit que j'arrêterais les **RAR** sur mes pages de publication, histoire de ne pas monopoliser le site avec des choses sans rapports ; mais comme je le pourris déjà avec ma science inutile... (voir plus bas) Quand on a mal commencé, autant mal finir :P

**_Slywa :_** Mieux vaut tard que jamais, en effet (qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui avec les dictons ?). En tout cas je suis contente que tu te sois décidée, car pour le coup ta review m'a fait très plaisir :) Merci pour ta fidélité à mes histoires, merci d'aimer mes descriptions. C'est tant mieux si tu as envie de tout savoir de Draco ; comme tu l'as peut-être constaté dans ce chapitre, la vieillesse le rend bavard, il raconte carrément sa life ! Oh, et tu as totalement raison pour le chapitre 2 : il serait plus juste de dire Mary Jane que Mary Jean... Mais je préférais l'écriture et la prononciation de la deuxième solution. Et ça se dirait sans doute Marie ou Maria en espagnol, mais je voulais inscrire le nom de la drogue « Majie Juana » pour expliciter les choses ; le délire me paraissait trop abstrait par moment ^^

**_Princesse de Sang-Mêlée _:** Ressentir ce que Draco ressent, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire. Grand merci, pour cette belle marque d'intérêt.

**Explications triviales : **

- Les « mœurs italiennes » ont longtemps désigné en France les inclinaisons des hommes aimant les hommes. Est-ce que les italiens sont plus homos qu'ailleurs ? Aucune idée.

- La « queue de pie » est une veste pour messieurs dont le bas couvre les fesses. La « jaquette » est un modèle pratiquement identique sauf qu'elle est fendue au niveau du postérieur. De cette particularité vestimentaire viendrait l'expression « être de la jaquette ».

Oui, mon deuxième nom est subtilité.

**Rapides traductions :**

- « Una voce celeste » (prononcez _una votché célesté_) : une voix céleste. (HAHA, vous ne l'avez pas vue venir celle-là, hein ?)

- Les « Quatro Stagioni » : les Quatre Saisons, de Vivaldi. Si vous avez l'occasion d'écouter ces pures merveilles, ne vous en privez pas. Personnellement, je préfère l'hiver :)

- « Panem et Circenses » est une formule latine pour exprimer ce que furent les revendications du peuple romain à une certaine époque : du pain et des jeux.

- Le « domus », est le nom donné à la demeure romaine sous l'Empire.


End file.
